Meeting the snob aka Edward Cullen
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: Edward Cullen is the new student at Forks High. He is the son of a rich lord in England. His father thinks he is a spoiled brat and after his latest trouble making, his father sends him off. Bella meets him in their psychology class and the sparks fly.
1. The first day

**So, this is my first fanfic, so please review to give me some advice on my writing, etc. Hope you enjoy this! **

BPOV

"Beep, beep, beep." What is that noise? The sound cut through my colorful dreams, jolting me awake to another dark, rainy day in Forks. Why had I set my alarm? Then it all came back to me, it was my first day of school in my senior year at Forks High. I got ready and left for school, making sure to get there early enough to get a parking space, and that was when I noticed the car.

A long, black stretch limo was in the parking lot. I watched as two beautiful, stylish people emerged. As I got out of the car, I soon realized I was not the only one to notice. Everyone was whispering to each other about the new kids. Just then, Jessica came running to me. Jessica was my…friend. I knew she would know who these people were.

"Oh my gosh, so did you SEE those new kids!!" she practically screamed in my ear. "Jessica, talk quieter!" I tried to quiet her down; I noticed the boy about my age turn around and glare condescendingly at us when she shouted. "Oh, right, I forgot, well," she continued in a whisper, "they are lords, yes lords, from England, as in rich, rich, rich, and hot in their case, I am SO going out with that boy, he's totally gorgeous and think about the gifts he could give me, oh I think I might faint just thinking about it!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my next class, if Jessica's attempts to capture that boy's attention were anything like what she had attempted in the past with other boys, he would be running as fast as he could away from her. I controlled my urge to laugh at the thought of Jessica chasing that new boy around the campus; it was quite comical to think about.

EPOV

Ugh, the first day of school, I could not believe father was making me go to this horrid school. I did not want to be living in some little, nowhere town. How pathetic, the son of a rich lord, living in this nonexistent place. His excuse was that I was turning into a spoiled brat! Me, yeah right!

My father is one of those people who believe everyone should be perfect, no matter whom they are or how much money they have. He is pathetic enough to believe we should follow all the rules. Is that not the point of being rich? Having the money to bail yourself out of the predicaments you get yourself into? That's my philosophy anyways, but unfortunately, my father fails to see my point. He believes I need to transform myself into "an upright young man with integrity," his words, not mine.

So, here I was, first day of school, in Washington, in the United States of America, where it is raining, of course, what else should I have expected? It would be raining, signaling the end of my to-this-point-had-been-wonderful life. Whatever was my father thinking?

Of course, my sister, Alice had her own point of view, unlike me, she is ecstatic about being a "normal kid." Why anyone would ever want that, I have no idea, but she is just as jumpy and enthusiastic as always. During the car ride over, she continually told me what a great experience this would be for us and how we would make so many friends.

I knew she was wrong, which was proved as soon as I got out of the car. There was a low murmur going through the parking lot, but it was not the normal type of murmur, where everyone is talking and it just causes a small amount of noise, this was a whispering type of murmur. I knew what they were whispering about, the new kids, as in, us. I knew how the whole day would go, we would be the new thing here and everyone would be amazed. Nothing big ever happens in a town this size, so new people coming are a big deal.

One thing I had not expected was the girls' reactions. I heard a couple of squeals as I got out the car and my first thought was, "wow, these people must be around pigs a lot, they sure sound like them!" It must have showed on my face, because Alice gave me one of her famous, don't even think about it looks. Just then, I found out what the squeals were about as I overheard two girls talking. One of the girls was rather pretty, something I would not have expected to think of any of the girls here, but the other was quite repulsive, a combination of her looks and actions. The ugly girl was telling the pretty girl how she was planning on capturing my heart or some nonsense similar. The pretty girl could see my glare as I looked back at them and had the decency to look embarrassed. This was going to be horrible.

BPOV

My first day was pretty predictable. My classes were not going to be too hard and I knew all the teachers, obviously. Charlie probably knew all of their family trees, there were definitely pros and cons of knowing everyone in a small town. I had to admit, having these two new people in our school was exciting, but I knew what it was like to be new and I tried my best not to stare or be stalker-ishly nice (cough—Mike—cough). Jessica filled me in on why they came to America during lunch. Apparently the boy got into some…trouble…and so their dad wants them to be in a normal life situation. Interesting, it turns out the girl volunteered to come, she sounds like the perfect girl who is enthusiastic in any situation. I also found out their names are Edward and Alice. So far I did not have any classes with Edward, but I had one with Alice, but she sat at the other end of the room, so I never got to talk to her.

After lunch, I headed to my psychology class, I was really excited, a lot of seniors took this class and it was supposed to be really fun. I got to the class and noticed that Edward was in it, looking highly uninterested. I guessed it was all an act in response to the whispers crowding the room. Mr. Brown, the teacher, was a family friend and when he saw me enter the class, he said hi and marked something down on his clipboard.

He had written on the board not to sit down when we got in because he would tell us where he wanted to sit. He started to read out our partner names, we would sit facing each other and be partners for the year. I could hear Lauren and Jessica saying how they hoped they would be with Edward. I just rolled my eyes and waited to hear my name. Lauren... Tyler. Jessica… Mike. I could tell they were both probably disappointed that they were not with Edward, but figured those guys would work anyways. The teacher called a few more names and then I heard Bella…Edward. I gasped too quietly for anyone to hear. I walked over to our pair of desks. "Hi, I'm Bella, you're Edward, right?" He nodded and looked away. I felt a slight feeling of rejection come over me, then just brushed it off, knowing he was supposed to be a snob and I knew that from the beginning. It really was too bad, I was looking forward to this class and now I had to work with this guy.

EPOV

Well, now that I knew my partner, at least I could be relieved I was not partnered with any of the annoying, sluttish, incredibly whiny girls. This girl, who introduced herself as Bella, was the girl I had seen this morning who I thought was pretty. She was pale, with chestnut brown hair that fell elegantly down her back. I still was not interested in her; I wanted to have no real connections to this horrid place. So, when she introduced herself, I did not respond as I did not want her to think I held any mild interest in her. I watched her expression out of the corner of my eye and I noticed, unlike most girls' normal reactions, she did not look sad, she really looked unconcerned, and maybe a little puzzled.

The teacher started lecturing and I listened closely, as I was actually looking forward to this class, although I would never admit it to anyone. I tried to look uninterested at the beginning of class, but mainly because of all the whispers going around about me. The teacher mainly spoke about first day of school stuff, what was required and expected for the class and what supplies we would need, no surprises.

After class, Bella said bye and left without a backward glance. Something stirred in me out of her apparent lack of interest. I was so used to girls groveling after me that this girl's rejection, in my eyes at least, hurt me. She intrigued me, I had never met another girl like her and I decided the next day I would try to encourage a conversation with her.

**So… sorry this is so short, but I wanted to hear what people have to say about it before I carry it any further, and yes, I do have a plot more than just being in class together planned out, it will carry on in the next chapters- if you want me to continue. **

**Also, don't worry, the Volvo is not gone for good, it will come up again, I just thought the limo would attract attention for their first day.**

**One last thing, sorry if I mess up anything about England and lords, etc. as I live in the US and do not know how a lot of that works, but I needed it for my story.**

**Ok, so review please!! Any type of criticism or comment is fine, even just Awesome or Absolutely Horrid works. The faster you review, the faster I update. Thanks!**


	2. The 1st conversation

The next day…

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to the 3 who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME! Let's try to get more than 3 reviews this time, I could be mean and say I won't update til I have more than 3, but I hate it when people do that, so I won't, but please review, I love hearing your insight. Enjoy!**

The next day…

BPOV

Driving to school, I thought about all that had happened in the last day. I wondered when the excitement about the two new kids would wear off. I actually found it rather annoying. Although I did not know anything about Alice, Edward was obviously a stuck-up brat that I would be better off avoiding. Why had I been partnered with him for psych? This was going to be a challenge, I could tell.

The day went reasonably fast, as fast as school goes in the first few days, at least. We were starting to learn instead of having all the first-day agendas.

At lunch, Jessica and Lauren would not stop talking about their plans to "capture Edward's heart." They were actually serious too; they thought he would really be interested in them. Angela, my one really good, true friend, and I kept looking out of the corner of our eyes at each other and tried not to laugh.

Finally, the urge became too strong and we sprinted out of the cafeteria and started laughing so hard. I tend to have a slight problem with laugh attacks, and just at this point, one hit. My abs started hurting I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face, and I was very grateful I did not wear much makeup. Just then, I saw someone standing to the side staring at me. I looked through my tears and realized it was Edward.

EPOV

At the beginning of lunch, I wanted to avoid my "fans" and so I went to the bathroom and took my time walking around the school and going to my locker. I finally decided to face the cafeteria and buy some food so I would not go hungry all day. I walked over and right as I neared the door, two girls sprinted out and leaned against the wall laughing.

Their laughs were contagious, I found myself smiling at the sight of them. I realized one was Bella and I desperately wanted to know what made her laugh so hard and look so happy. I decided that was what I could ask her about in psych.

Just then, Bella looked over at me and we made eye contact. My heart started beating faster and I felt slightly sweaty. A girl had never had this type of effect on me, I did not know how to react. I did not want her to guess how I was feeling, so I smiled slightly and walked into the cafeteria feeling dazed. How was I supposed to talk to her if I could not think or even see straight when I made eye contact?

BPOV

Well, that was different. Instead of being the grumpy and non-responsive as he was yesterday, Edward had given me a crooked grin. I was chagrined to find that my heart sped up a tad when he did that. There was no way I would develop a liking for Edward, I did not want to be similar to Jessica and Lauren in any shape or form.

But, I had to admit, I saw where they came from when they said he was hot. When he grinned, I saw quite clearly what they did. I shook these thoughts out of my head, at least he got rid of my laugh attack.

Angela was quick to respond to our little encounter; she knew about my laugh attacks and realized something big must have happened for me to stop laughing. "What was that little reaction, Miss Bella?" I could have pulled off a what-are-you-talking-about approach, except for my blush that was intensely annoying and uncontrollable. "ooh, I see a blush, are you maybe interested in the great Edward Cullen too?"

I glared at her, "no, of course not, I would never lower myself to the level that Lauren and Jessica are at," but my response was ruined as I blushed an even deeper red and Angela saw right through me. "Oh, don't worry, they could never get him, but by the way he looked at you just know, I would say you have a pretty fair chance.

I had to admit, the thought made me smile a little bit, eventhough, at the same time, the fact that I would have that reaction disgusted me. "ugh, this is so confusing, I don't want to be like any of the sluttish girls who are just going after him, but for some reason, I just had this strange reaction when he smiled at me, I feel like some dumb love-struck teenager."

Angela started laughing, "um, for the first part, you are a teen, so I would hope you feel like one, and second, that sounded like some scene from Romeo and Juliet, I think you are being just a little melodramatic." I thought back on what she said and realized she was right and I started laughing with her.

Just then, the bell rang. "Alright, I'm off the class to see Romeo," I joked with Angela. She replied, "off you go, into the world of true love and romance, ready for anything, especially to win that hunk of a guy." We both started laughing and as I walked into psych, I still had a smile on my face.

And that's when I saw him. He was sitting at his desk, looking straight at me with that crooked grin again. I reminded myself to breathe and sat down. "Hi," I tried to make some type of conversation, and to my surprise, he replied this time.

"Hello, I don't believe I properly introduced myself yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen, it's very nice to meet you Bella." Oh my gosh, his voice was velvet and amazing, I was drifting off into fantasy land just by listening to him talk. I realized he was looking at me, waiting for my response.

"Hi, I'm Bella, so, you're from England, right?" He replied, "yes, it has been quite interesting adjusting to life in America." We talked for a little bit about adjusting to life in Forks and I told him about moving here from Arizona to live with my dad. He seemed thoroughly interested in all I had to tell him, and I thought maybe I was wrong with my first impression.

He asked me, "so, at lunch, I saw you laughing with another girl, what was that about?" Um, awkward, how should I tell him we were laughing over two girls who wanted him? I decided to stick with the truth, as lying was out of the question for me.

I told him the story about Lauren and Jessica and how Angela and I had to run outside because we had to laugh. He started chuckling as I told him the story, a very sexy chuckle, I might add.

Just then, the teacher entered the room and started talking about our first project, which would be with our partners. Edward and I glanced at each other and smiled.

"Your first project will be to experience the reality of parent hood. I will give each group one fake baby, but this is not a doll. It will cry, go to the bathroom, need to be fed, etc. at all hours, that includes night time and at school. You can do this project however you like, but there is a recorder in the baby, so I will know if you properly took care of it or not."

I glanced over at Edward and he looked aghast as if he was shocked the teacher was going to give him something that might interrupt his beauty sleep. I giggled quietly to myself.

"You will have to split days for classes and you can split nights, or have both stay at one person's house and split hours, that might be the best option, as you will find getting up multiple times during the night is not an easy task. So, I will give you the babies tomorrow, check with your parents on all the arrangements and you have the rest of class to discuss with your partner all of the details and how you will go about this project. Have fun."

I turned towards Edward with a small grin on my face. He had tried to mask his horror at this task, and had failed miserably. "So, are you concerned about losing your beauty sleep?" I asked him, giggling slightly. He glared at me, "for your information, sleep is an important aspect of life, that people can not live without." I kept giggling. "Alright, well how do you want to do this, I thought his suggestion about staying at the same house at night and splitting hours was a good idea, then hopefully you can get more 'beauty sleep', if you don't mind that is." "No, I think that's probably the best idea, so should we switch off houses, or how should we do this?"

"Switching houses would be fine," I thought about my house with Charlie, "the only thing is my house is really small, so we might be a bit cramped, but if you are okay with that, then it is fine."

He looked like the kind of guy who lived in palaces, not little bungalows like my house. "Well, my house is a decent size, you could stay there and we have an extra room that you could sleep in, I'm sure Alice would LOVE the company, she really wants to make some friends."

"That sounds great, do you want to talk with our parents tonight and see if they are okay with all of this, and tell Alice she should feel free to sit with us at lunch"

"Alright, sounds good."

The bell rang and we left class, I was in a slight daze, I just thought about what I had agreed to, I was going to be staying at Edward's house for about two to three weeks, this was definitely going to be interesting.

**So, I know I didn't do a lot in EPOV, but this chapter just seemed to work better with BPOV. **

**Let me know what you think, like it, don't like it. I want to know. Review, review, review. Constructive criticism is awesome, I really want to improve my writing, thanks!**


	3. Talking with the parentsguardians

To WoooHooo- thanks for the review and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will come in later, but since it would be weird to have 5 kids all in the same grade (senior year), I have them still in England for right now

**To WoooHooo- thanks for the review and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will come in later, but since it would be weird to have 5 kids all in the same grade (senior year), I have them still in England for right now.**

**Alright, I got 2 reviews for the last chapter, but a lot more hits, so if you're reading this, please REVIEW! It doesn't have to be long, just one word is fine, I just like hearing your feedback :-).**

BPOV

Heading home, I realized to the full extent what I was getting myself into and I started sweating bullets. What had I been thinking? Not only did I just agree to stay the night at Edward's house for about three weeks, but I now had to tell Charlie that I would be spending the night at a _boy's _house for the next few weeks; he might have a heart attack.

At least I knew he would not be home when I first arrived, that thought alone prevented me from getting in car accident from my nerves.

When I got home, I took a warm bath and tried to keep my mind off of what would happen in the next few hours and weeks. I tried to think about the different ways Edward had acted towards me and found myself completely and totally confused.

On one side, he would be totally stuck-up as if he was above me and would be rude and arrogant, but then, at times like today, he was really nice and sweet and I would find myself falling for him.

Then, Angela thought he might like me, which I found completely impossible, but was it?

EPOV

Driving home, all my thoughts were focused on Bella. Yesterday, I was so wrong about her. She was not one of the people who would think I was interested in her just from talking to her, and yet I found myself almost wishing she was.

I knew that would ruin the Bella I was coming to know, but it would make everything a lot easier for me. I knew I liked Bella, but I had no idea how to convey these feelings to her.

I was so used to girls chasing after me and having to run away from them, that when I wanted to chase after a girl, who was not chasing after me, I did not know how to proceed.

I also had no clue as to tell the people watching over Alice and I that a girl would be sleeping over for a few weeks, it would be their job to keep me from getting into any more trouble and they probably would not like the idea of a girl spending the night.

I decided I would talk with Alice. She was sitting next to me in the limo, I really wished we did not have to use that, it drew way too much attention to us, and the amount of money we had.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a girl named Bella Swan?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in my math class."

"Oh, well, she told us to feel free to sit with her at lunch," I grinned, expecting her reaction.

"OMG…. SERIOUSLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER, WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa, Alice, calm down, deep breaths, in-out-in-out." She calmed down slightly and asked me some more questions in a slightly quieter voice.

"Well, how did you meet her? When did this come up? What were you talking about?"

I answered all of her questions and then told her about our psychology project and asked for advice on how to approach the subject of her sleeping over.

"Oh, well let me handle it, let me tell them she is a new friend of mine and that she will need to be over to work on the project with you. Then it will seem like she is staying with me and out of convenience, you two need to do a project together."

I had to hand it to Alice; she was rather smart and manipulative when she wanted to be. I told her to talk to Carlisle and Esme, the couple watching us, tonight.

She agreed and smirked slightly, she evaded my question when I asked her what her expression was about, but it did not go away. She just kept staring at me as if she knew something I did not, or as if she was seeing everything I was not saying, maybe about my feelings for Bella, I stared out the window and tried to ignore her… unsuccessfully.

BPOV

I heard Charlie's car pull up the driveway. I was just finishing the very nice dinner I had cooked for him and hoped that would help him be in a better mood and possibly not have a heart attack… maybe?

I heard the door open, "Hi dad, how was work?"

He grunted, "Okay, I sure am hungry now though"

That was good, food would make him happy. "Well, here's your dinner then, I just finished, so it should be nice and warm."

We sat there eating quietly, Charlie from the food in his mouth as he ate his fill and me from contemplating how to approach the subject of Edward's little sleepover.

"So, Charlie, we got our first project for our psychology class," I figured it was better for him to know from the beginning that it was for school, not some random thing, "and it involves us having fake babies and taking care of them at all hours." Charlie had not said anything yet, so I continued.

"Well, we have partners, so it is better to stay at the person's house during the night, so we can take turns getting up to take care of the baby, so I am going to stay at my partner's house for the next few weeks, I will still be here to make you dinner and everything, I just won't sleep here, you're okay with that, right?"

"Oh yeah sure, so who's your partner?" Darn it, I had hoped he would forget about that part and would just assume it was a girl.

"Well, you know, Edward Cullen?" I saw Charlie's face color start to change, deeper and deeper…

"A BOY?!?!?!?!?"

"Well, yes, technically, but I really won't be spending much time with him, I mean, you know, he has a sister and we're sort of becoming friends, so I'll probably spend more time with her, not him or anything, I mean, I don't really know him, so yeah, I'll be spending time with Alice, the girl, and they have a guest bedroom, so I'll be sleeping on my own."

I realized I was blabbing, but I was so nervous, I didn't know what else to do.

"Wait, so you'll be sleeping in your own bedroom and won't be spending much time with the boy?"

"Yes, and it's a class assignment, so I really need to do it to get the full grade." I knew this should convince him, he was very concerned about my grades and college.

"Okay, well I guess you can then, but I want to speak with him and his parents and see the house first, just to make sure you are okay there."

"Thanks dad, don't worry, I know how to handle myself." I felt relieved, it would be minimally embarrassing to have my dad interview them and his reaction was much calmer than I expected.

EPOV

Everything went very smoothly at our house. Alice talked to Carlisle and Esme and they were perfectly fine with the whole plan and were excited to meet her. They just needed to lay down some ground rules for me.

"So, Edward, just to follow your father's rules, I want to make sure you act appropriately with this girl around. First off, never sleep in the same room, and especially not in the same bed, no kissing her, and try to not hug her, especially where anyone can see, we do not want the press getting word of her staying here, so tell her to try and keep it quiet."

I was sure Bella would have no problem with these guidelines; I hoped everything went just as smoothly at her house.

I realized I was looking forward to seeing her the next day, it made school seem exciting. I went to bed early to make the next day come quicker.

**Here's the end of this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. School's tomorrow and during the weeks I am insanely busy, plus I have club volleyball tryouts next weekend, wish me luck. So, I will update as soon as possible. Reviews will help me update faster.**

**Also, if there is anything you think would be good to put in this story, let me know because I have a basic plot in my head, but I would like ideas to make it more interesting, funny, romantic, etc. **


	4. Getting the baby

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, our computer got a virus and the guy didn't give us our computer back for a really long time and my mom was convinced that fanfiction gave me the computer the virus (she was wrong) but then I had to volleyball tryouts today (6 hrs!), so I'm pretty tired!**

BPOV

After arriving at school, I found my eyes carefully scanning the parking lot for a long, black limo, to see Alice, of course. Just then, I watched it pull in to the parking lot and just as I thought it was going to pass by it screeched to a stop next to me. Both Edward and Alice jumped out and walked over.

"Hi Bella," his velvety voice once again shocked me. I stared at him, incoherent.

"Hi Bella," a different voice broke through my thoughts and I saw Alice who looked as if she could break into a happy-dance at any moment.

"Hi Alice, Edward," I smiled in their directions.

"So, what did you dad say, Bella? About staying at my house?"

We told each other the guidelines everyone had come up with and then the warning bell rang.

"Can I walk you to your class Bella? What do you have?"

"Uh, English with Mr. Banter and sure." We walked through the hallway, many people stared at us with shock written across their faces. I knew it was because I seemed too plain to be considered cool enough to walk with this epitome of perfection next to me.

EPOV

I sat in first period thinking about how the day started off, I forced Alice to get ready quicker and leave quickly, she knew why I was in such a rush to get to school, anyone who did not know was just a few logs short of a roaring fire.

As we pulled into the school, I was busy looking around for Bella's car, when I suddenly saw her off to the side…

"STOP THE CAR NOW OR I WILL SERIOUSLY JUMP OUT THIS SECOND!!!!"

The driver stopped and Alice and I got out and tried to act like I had not just yelled that at our driver. Bella was waiting for us, my day could finally start. I could not wait until lunch and psychology and of course, that night.

BPOV

After eating lunch with Edward and Alice, Edward and I headed over to psychology where we talked more about our living arrangements for the next few days. We decided that I would head home first, then Charlie and I would go to their house and I could just use Edward's car while I stayed at their house.

After school, I drove home and started to feel the butterflies of anxiety in my stomach. I had never had a real boyfriend before, so the fact that I was going to be spending the night at Edward's house scared me a little. Having Alice there did help some. Edward had our little "child" and I would help him take care of it when I got there.

I finished packing my suitcase and realized how small it really was; I had very little clothes as I did not have very much money to spare. Hopefully they would not mind if I was doing the wash two times a week.

After making Charlie his dinner, we both headed over to the Cullen household… this would definitely be interesting.

EPOV

I had the baby in my arms as we were driving home from school and had never been more grateful for Alice's help. She seemed to naturally know what to do with the fake baby; hopefully Bella would have this same gift, as I had no clue what to do, personally.

I got the guest bedroom all ready and Alice stocked it with everything she thought Bella would need and then we sprayed good smelling stuff everywhere and put in some candles. I thought the candles were a bit much, but Alice insisted, saying that not only would in make her more comfortable and make the room would inviting, but it would portray me as a romantic guy, and that should impress Bella.

I finally agreed when she gave me the last argument. I was very anxious for Bella to arrive. It was a Friday, so we would probably stay up late and do something fun, but I was not sure what and I wanted her to enjoy herself, I just needed to think of something.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm just SO tired and my brain's not working, please review, I want to hear your thoughts, even if you hated it. Any ideas for what they should do that night? I was thinking Truth or Dare, I could do some interesting things with that one, but I might wait til later on, when E&B's relationship has progressed and there are more people. The faster you review the faster I write! Oh, and good job on the reviews, I got 5, which is a record for the chapters for this story, but a lot more people are reading it, so it would be nice if you update! **************


	5. Going to his house

**Hey, so hopefully this chapter will be longer, these weeks have been crazy! First quarter just ended and I guess my teachers decided to throw everything at us, I was up til 1 am just doing homework the other night, but next week HS volleyball ends, so hopefully I'll have a little more time**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't edit it very closely, I wanted to get it up sooner.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters, they're all Stephenie Meyers, I think I forgot to put that in a few of the chapters, so this applies to them too.**

BPOV

Charlie and I pulled through the driveway and I gasped in shock as Charlie let out a whistle. The house was huge with grandeur poles. It was white and looked more like a castle from a fairytale than a home. I knew it would be bigger than our little bungalow, but I was not expecting this!

I felt intensely out of my league; would they have oyster spoons and many courses for dinner, what if they had venison or bunny or something? I didn't want to sound uncultured and tell them I didn't feel comfortable eating Bambi and his best friend. (**Is Bambi a girl or boy I don't remember?)**

I took a deep breath and tried to get out of the car and ignore my shaking and internal struggles. Charlie looked at me curiously, I just shook my head and focused my eyes on the house, er palace might be a better word.

I knocked on the door and a middle aged woman wearing an apron opened the door with a wide smile on her face; she looked very kind.

"Oh, you must be Bella, come in, come in, we are so happy to have you here, and is this your father?"

"Yes, this is my dad, Charlie"

"Oh, well, I'm Esme. You are both welcome here; it is such a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you."

"Hello Bella." I heard the velvety voice and turned to see Edward watch our exchange from the bottom of the staircase. He looked so at home here and I realized this was his natural environment; a place in the life of luxury.

"Hi." We stood there awkwardly for a minute until Charlie asked to hear what their guidelines would be and Esme told him. Once Charlie was satisfied that I would be safe and comfortable in their house, he left.

Alice skipped down the stairs, "Bella, you're here!!! We're going to have SO much fun!" I had to smile; Alice was always her hyper, fun self, no matter where we were.

"Yeah, it should be good, so what are we planning on doing?"

"Well, we will probably have dinner, then watch a movie or something," Edward answered me.

"Sounds good, this week's been crazy, a relaxing evening is just what I need!"

We sat down to dinner, and even though there were two courses, not counting dessert, it was all manageable and reasonably normal food. It still felt a little weird having some house servants do our dishes and serve us, but I tried to just think of them as if they were house cleaners, just for the food, it helped a little.

After dinner, Carlisle and Esme said goodnight and went up to their room to give us all some privacy, they seemed really nice, I could tell I would like them.

"So Edward, how's it been going with the baby?"

I saw him glance at Alice briefly and she smirked back at him, "well, let's just say I'm not exactly a natural at the whole fathering thing, Alice needed to help me a little, but I'm getting better, well, kind of."

I laughed; I could just picture Edward having no clue what to do with the baby. It was a good thing I had a lot of babysitting experience otherwise, we would be completely useless and would fail this project.

"You know, speaking of the baby, we should probably feed it, then hopefully we can get through the movie peacefully," I told him, hoping we could still have an enjoyable night with the baby.

"That's a good idea," he went into the next room where they had the baby lying in a little make-shift bed. He came back a moment later and I had just finished warming up the special formula that we had for the babies.

I held the baby like I would hold the ones I babysat and fed it. I looked up to see Edward watching me.

"What?"

"Oh, you just look so natural holding the baby, you're going to make a great mom someday."

"Thanks." I wondered if there was a hidden meaning to that, the comment just seemed so random, I couldn't understand it.

EPOV

I was shocked to watch Bella feeding the baby. I was not sure what the reactions going on inside of me were, but she looked so natural with it, like that was where she was supposed to be. It was a perfect picture of peace.

I felt naturally drawn to her, I had to control myself and just satisfy myself with staring at her. I had never felt anything like this before, everything in me was drawn towards Bella, as if we were meant to be together. I would have to talk with Alice sometime when we were alone to figure out what she thought this meant.

I shook the feelings off and asked her what movie she wanted to watch.

"Uh, what do you have?"

"Oh, plenty, pretty much any movie you can think of." I pushed a button on a wall and it opened up to show our vast supply of movies. I covered the whole wall, and was alphabetized.

Bella looked completely shocked. It's not everyday that you see an in-home Blockbuster.

"Well… anything in particular that you like?"

"We have the Twilight movie that everyone is looking forward to," **(I know this is totally cliché, but I can't wait til the Twilight movie, so this would be like a dream come true for me!) **

"Seriously, but doesn't that not come out for 18 more days?"

"Yeah, but we have connections."

"Oh, this is so cool, yes let's totally watch that one."

I had to keep myself from laughing, she was so excited about seeing this movie that her tone had grown louder and had gone up a few octaves, so she was now close to the squealing point. I was completely used to this form of speech as I heard it every two seconds from Alice, but it was funny, and endearing, coming from Bella.

"Alright, we'll watch Twilight, Alice loves the movie, so she'll definitely watch too."

I asked Grietta, one of our maids, to make popcorn and we settled down to watch the movie, on our home theater. **(I know a person with one of these and it's SO amazing!) **The movie turned on and Bella grew completely silent, completely absorbed in the movie.

I knew this was technically supposed to be a girls' movie, but I had to admit, I really liked it. I was wrapped up in the plot and thought it was pretty funny that Bella and I had the same names as the two main characters.

We got to the part where Edward and Bella are in the meadow and they confess their love for each other and I glanced at Bella, wishing our future could be similar to theirs, when she looked at me at the same time. Our eyes connected, and her eyes were suddenly so much more interesting than the movie.

We leaned closer, when suddenly, "WAHHHH!" You have to be kidding me; I started screaming at the baby in my mind and put the movie on pause as Bella cared for it.

"Well, at least he should be fine once we feed him or whatever he wants." I could tell Bella was very eager to get back to the movie. All of a sudden, a horrid stench filled the room. At first, I thought maybe Bella's stomach was upset, so I did not say anything, not wanting to make her embarrassed, when all of a sudden, she screamed out, "Oh MY GOSH, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"What?"

"That smell, I thought maybe it was you or Alice and I was not going to say anything, but it's the baby, I thought they just had water come out, but no, this is the worst stench possible!"

Ew, that smell was the baby? Well, at least it was not Bella, that would have been awkward.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We'll have to change the diaper." She pulled out a diaper from one of her bags. Wow, she's prepared. She changed it expertly and threw the diaper away into a trash bin outside. I was holding the baby during this time, which was still crying to my dismay.

"Hey Bella, why hasn't the baby stopped crying?"

"I don't know it should be happy by now, what else does it need?"

We tried everything we could think of to make the baby happy, but nothing would work, ugh!!!

We both wanted to go to finish the movie and the crying was starting to go to my head, it was all I could hear. I could see Bella was close to tears and finally I had her lay down on the couch and I lay next to her and put the baby on my chest, it finally was quiet.

"Thank you Edward, I was so close to shaking that thing until it broke."

"I know, I was too."

We both giggled and kept watching the movie. The credits started playing and just then, the baby started crying again… this was going to be a long night.

**Yay, this was a longer chapter, I felt I owed it to you after not updating for a week and then having that really short chapter, I don't know when the next time I update will be, I have a pretty crazy schedule.**

**If you have any ideas for my next chapters, let me know, I have a few ideas, but sometimes they get ruined because my characters just take off without me, this story is actually turning out a lot different than I thought it would, it's good though, change can be good.**

**So, you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm sad, so please make me happy! Keep updated for the next chapter!**


	6. Shopping

**Alright, sorry about that author's note, I was in a weird mood, but when I thought about just giving this story up, I got even more depressed, so I decided to continue for my own well-being, but please review so I feel happy and so I can know if people want me to continue my story, because it is nice to know if people like my story!**

BPOV

Waking up, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I looked around and felt very confused, where was I? I remembered I was in Edward's house, but this room did not look familiar.

Edward and I had been on the couch for most of the night, taking care of the baby, I must have drifted off to sleep, but how did I end up in this room?

I slowly got up and tried to ignore the dizziness that threatened to take me over. I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment, I had never felt so tired in my entire life. I decided right then that I never wanted children, how did anyone deal with the exhaustion?

I stumbled out of the room to find the rest of the family. I got a little confused; the Cullen's house was the only one in the area where you could actually get lost! I finally found the dining area, which was near where we watched the movie last night. That movie, Twilight, had become my favorite movie, it was so cute, I loved it!

I saw Edward sitting at the table. We looked at each other and our expressions were identical: exhaustion to the extreme. I sat down and we started eating the Belgian waffles the cook had prepared.

Both of our eyes were closing, the pancakes appeared to be approaching my face.

I woke up feeling very sticky. I heard Edward calling my name. What the heck? I opened my eyes and saw the waffles right in my face.

EPOV

I saw Bella as she came into the kitchen and realized how exhausted she looked, I knew how it was; it felt very hard to keep my eyes open, much less focus them on anything.

As we ate, I looked up to see Bella's head drop onto her waffles. If I was not so tired, I probably would have started laughing hysterically, as it was, I chuckled quietly and got out of my seat to wake her up.

When she woke up, she looked at me confused, as if to ask why I put her head in the waffles.

"Bella, you fell asleep on your waffles." The grin on my face was threatening to break out into full-on laughing. I had a feeling she might not appreciate that too much right now.

"I did?" she asked, her face turning a brilliant red. She looked so cute blushing, it was her signature look.

"Yes, here let me help." I grabbed a napkin and started wiping her face. How did she manage to get syrup everywhere? It was all over, I had a lot of trouble getting it all off.

By the time I was finished, Bella was almost purple she was blushing so much.

Just then, Alice came bouncing in…

"Good morning, good morning to you, to you, the day is beginning, there's so much to do," she sang, making hand motions to complete the performance.

"So, what should we do today, we could go shopping, or go to the beach, or go shopping, or go to a fair, or go shopping, or talk, or go shopping?"

Bella and I laughed, "Alice, I'm just taking a guess here, but do you want to go shopping?"

"OMG, how did you know??? Yes, that's exactly what I want to do! I LOVE shopping and can't wait to get new outfits for all of us, we're going to be the envy of the school!"

Bella looked at me and crossed her eyes, I tried really hard not to laugh, but I could not help a little snicker from escaping. Alice looked at me with puppy eyes that looked hurt.

"Edward, are you laughing at what I like? I really don't feel like you are supporting me right now. You need to be a much better sister."

"I'm sorry Alice, you're right, so Bella, do you want to go shopping?"

"Not really, but if Alice really wants to, I will."

"Thanks Bella, you're AMAZING! We're leaving NOW! Go! Both of you get dressed and be back down here looking stylish and ready for a day in the town… we leave in half an hour sharp, GO GO GO!

Bella and I jogged down the hall. "Sheesh, is does she having marching music through out the house, too?" Bella asked.

"Not quite, but she probably will at some point." I laughed, Alice got a bit obsessed when it came to shopping.

I helped her find her way to the room and explained that I carried her there the night before because she looked so exhausted. We parted ways after my warning to wear shoes that were comfortable to walk in, Alice was going to have us moving.

Bella and I met up in the living room waiting for Alice exactly 29 minutes later. Bella had managed to put together a pretty cute outfit in the time. She had a deep blue shirt on that cut down and she had a white, frilly tank top underneath. She wore it with jeans and Uggs, it looked pretty cute overall, I was impressed, not to mention at a loss for breath.

BPOV

Alice was pretty intimidating, I liked her so far, but this was a bit insane. At least I would be with Edward; he could protect me from Alice's insanity.

I was not a big fan of shopping, but if it would make Alice happy, then I could go along with it. Plus, I could maybe buy a shirt, I had not spent money in a while, so I had a little saved up, and I really needed some new clothes, I just did not have much money.

After getting dressed, I walked down and saw Edward stare at me with a look in his eyes that I could not place… appreciation, maybe? Who knows? We got the baby wrapped up, after feeding it and making sure it did not have any presents in the diaper of course, and set off for Port Angeles Shopping Extravaganza.

On the car ride there, Alice began to write a list of everything she wanted to get… I was thinking OCD (**for those of you who don't know, that means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). **She made me laugh though; it was like we were training to go to the Olympics instead of just getting ready to go to the mall. I was surprised she did not have us weight training to prepare for carrying the shopping bags, but maybe that was what the two big guys with us were for.

I still was not used to the rich life they lived; it seemed nice, but so extravagant. I did not know if I could be comfortable with that if I was in their shoes. I was sure it had its plus side though, such as having the money to buy clothes when going shopping.

When we got to the mall, I was ready to go to my normal stores, the cheaper, not incredibly good-looking clothes stores, but affordable. Alice obviously had different plans. She pulled us in the direction of Abercrombie and Fitch and bought probably half the store. I saw why she needed two big guys; she already had so many bags.

I tried on a few items for fun, but did not buy anything and spent the majority of my time telling Alice and Edward whether I liked what they tried on or not. I rarely had to tell them something looked bad, they both had such good looks they could wear potato sacks and appear on the front of a fashion magazine.

As it was, I saw the manager eyeing them both and then came up to speak with them. He asked them if they would like to work for them in modeling. They both declined, but still, it made me feel so inferior.

We headed to many other stores, but they were all so expensive, I rarely even tried something on. If I happened to rip it while trying it on, I would be in debt for about a year just trying to repay them. Thankfully, I never tripped and broke anything, that would be bad.

Surprisingly enough, the baby had stayed quiet so far. Of course we would get the baby that was perfectly quiet during the day when we were awake and very noisy at night when we tried to sleep.

After the fourth store and not buying anything, Alice turned to me and asked why I hadn't gotten anything.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money, so I was just waiting until we went to one of the cheaper stores to get a shirt or something."

"What? You seriously thought we were going to make you pay?! Of course not, today's my treat, I'm using my allowance for me, you, and Edward!"

"Alice, I can't let you use your allowance like that," I protested.

"Of course you can, Daddy pays me $10,000 a week, so I'm doing pretty well, thank you very much." I honestly had no clue how to respond. In all my years of babysitting and odd jobs, I probably had earned about $3,000, that amount of money just seemed unfathomable to me.

"Well, I still feel uncomfortable with it," I said, trying to overcome my shock.

"Silly Bella, when will you learn I want everyone to be fashionably amazing, and you will just make me happy by going with what I want?"

That's when I understood: she was doing this to be nice, but also to guilt me into letting her buy me outfits that I would normally never wear… this would not turn out good.

**What will Alice make her buy? How will Edward feel about these outfits? Keep updated and see. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and made me feel better about my story!**

**You know what to do now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Alice and an old lady go crazy

**I have a 4-day weekend, Yay! Sadly it's over, but Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so that's fun! I'm going insane: I'm taking AP (Advanced Placement- it's a college level course) European History and we have a 45-minute presentation next week, it's huge and I'm totally stressed out, but I wanted to update, so love me :-) **

**I would have posted this yesterday, but my mom banned me from fan fiction, so yeah, if you're reading this mom, thanks a lot (sarcasm)**

**Oh yeah, I'm trying to tone Alice down a bit, some people thought she was a little too much in the last chapter, so that can explain the personality change.**

APOV

Bella seriously thought I was going to make her buy her own clothes? Yeah right, she should know I would never let up an opportunity to shop more.

I decided the only reasonable course of action would be to go back to all of the stores we had already visited to make sure Bella didn't miss anything.

I knew I would have to make sure she did not see any of the price tags; she would be one to freak out about prices. I decided we would go to Hollister first.

I remembered seeing some articles of clothing that I thought would look totally hot on Bella. I walked back into the store and looked for them.

I pulled many clothing items off the rack and kept handing them to my personal bag carriers- it's a good thing they're so strong, they have a LOT to carry, what with my bags and Bella's possible-clothes.

In Hollister, I grabbed everything I thought would look good on Bella. I decided what fit her and what looked good, I knew if it was up to her she would just pick one shirt. I got her a couple colors of the Jack Creeks, the super tube, the el morro, and lots of others **(you can look on the Hollister website, all of these are pretty expensive). **

Our total came out to $1,328.95. I saw Bella's face as the total rang up and could tell she was about to protest, but I told her to shut it and not make a big deal out of anything.

We went to Abercrombie next and I got her a jacket, I love theirs, especially with the furry hoods. We got some shirts and jeans that looked totally hot on her, I knew Edward would be speechless when we left for school the next day.

I decided we would stop in American Eagle quickly, it was cheaper than I was used to, but I liked some of their stuff, and their Aerie was pretty awesome **(for those who don't know Aerie is the segment of AE that has bras, underwear, sleepwear, etc.)**. As we were looking at all the undergarments, I looked over at Edward and saw him as red as a beet.

EPOV

I can not believe this is happening, the past three stores were fun and it was fun to see Bella get to be spoiled; I could guess this did not happen often for her. Personally, I wanted to spoil her everyday of her life.

But when we went into Aerie, I did not know what I was getting myself into. Alice and Bella were walking around looking at different bras and underwear and I was having a lot of trouble keeping my thoughts pure and focused on the right things.

I could feel my face getting increasingly hotter by the second; I would be blushing a nice purple color in a few seconds at this rate. I just stood off to the side and watched Bella and Alice discuss the differences between the Sasha bra and the Katie bra, what the heck? When did they start naming bras? I'm sorry, but that's a bit strange.

I tried to think of anything boring or sad to keep my mind off of what Bella was trying on while she and Alice were in the dressing room… _lonely puppies, blank walls, my life without Bella: darn it, Bella again, I need to get my mind off of her, while she's in the dressing room, what's she trying on now? No Edward! Lonely puppies…_And so it went.

Thankfully, just then a distraction came, although not necessarily a good one. An old grandma came into the store and was staring at me strangely. She walked up to me and asked why I was standing so close to the dressing rooms. I told her I was waiting for my friend to come out.

This lady had obviously not heard of boys and girls being friends. She started yelling at me calling me a pervert and hitting me with her bag. She then decided to go look for my friend and barged into all of the dressing rooms, shoving people out as she went.

She shoved Bella out before Bella while she was trying on one of the bras. She looked at me and her face turned so red. Whoa… she was beautiful, she had Sasha on, and… wow, my vocabulary was limited at the moment.

I realized she would know I was staring and so I looked up at her face, trying very hard to keep my eyes from trailing downwards. Our faces were equally red, I knew this had to be excruciatingly embarrassing for her, if my brain had been working properly, I would have tried to make it less so, but unfortunately, my brain was a fuzzy haze from seeing her half dressed.

"Um… sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said more like a question than a statement, my mind was still a fuzzy haze.

"It's alright, I understand." I looked down at the ground to try to prevent myself from staring at her any longer. A security guard came over than and escorted the crazy old lady out of the store and Bella went into the dressing room.

I sank down onto a chair for people waiting and focused on breathing in and out. I had never had a reaction like that to anyone. I had seen girls in bikinis at the beach before, but I had never felt this intense feeling that Bella was pulling out of me, it felt so new and different.

Just then, the baby started crying, a welcome distraction. I pulled out the formula and started feeding it. I figured once we stopped for a bathroom break I could change the diaper. I had a feeling the Aerie owners would rather I did not change the baby in their store, it just might dissuade possible customers from entering.

BPOV

Holy goose heads, what is this old lady doing in my dressing room. "Um, excuse me, the curtain was closed, I'm changing."

"Out, out, out!!!!" She then shoved me out of the changing room with nothing more than a bra on, did this woman have mental problems, I think they need to bring her to the cuckoo house.

That is when I suddenly realized I was standing out in the open with only a Sasha bra on, and pants, but still. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, well not my face, with a shocked expression on his face. I picked up another look, could it be adoration? I saw him move his eyes to my face and I could visibly see the struggle it took him to keep his eyes up.

I appreciated his effort, it would make things a lot less uncomfortable later. I could feel my face was probably as red as his was. He then apologized for staring, my brain was still a little spacey from all the shock of the last ten seconds, so I told him it was okay.

Wait, what, is he going to interpret that as me telling him it's okay to look at me? What, oh gosh, he's going to think I'm a total slut now, how did I manage to say that, I totally distorted what I meant to say, okay, changing room's clear.

I then jumped into the changing room as quickly as I possibly could. Alice sat there laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. I just glared at her and tried on everything else as quickly as I could.

Surprisingly enough, even though she was laughing so hard, Alice still managed to see which items looked best on me and bought all the ones she liked. I was thoroughly uncomfortable with how much money she spent on me today, but I had learned it would be better to go along with it anyways, she was going to get her way in the end regardless.

When I came out of the changing room, I saw Edward feeding the baby, it looked so sweet. I could tell he would be a good dad someday, even if he did have trouble sometimes, he was getting the hang of it.

We bought everything and then made a stop in the bathrooms, Edward changed the baby's diaper and we headed home. I could tell Edward was avoiding looking at me, I felt bad, I knew he was probably trying to avoid thinking about me in a bra, but I didn't want him to feel too bad.

APOV

Hah, I was still laughing internally from Bella and Edward's reaction when the old lady pushed Bella out of the changing room. I honestly could not have planned it any better. It sent off my plan to get Bella and Edward together perfectly though. I saw Edward's face, he wants Bella, he thinks she is incredibly beautiful.

Just wait until he sees her in the clothes, and PJ's, I bought her. They were both so clueless, didn't they know I always had an ultimate plan whenever I did anything. They were so perfect for each other, they just couldn't see it yet, but they would… with the help of the great Alice Cullen.

Nothing could deter me from my goal, they would end up together. Besides, I had Carlisle, Esme, and Daddy wrapped around my finger, those little rules they set up could quickly slide with a little convincing on my part, but this was just the beginning.

With these two, I knew I would have to take it reasonably slow, but I was patient, and I just wanted them together by prom, this would all work perfectly…

**What's Alice up to? Stay updated to see. Did I do okay on this chapter, I tried to make it good, but it was hard, I love shopping, but I don't worry about brands, and unlike Alice, don't have unlimited money, so I don't shop in these stores much.**

**The part about the grandma made me laugh, it's something my grandma would do, she has some memory problems and always thinks I'm getting married (I'm 15), so it's funny. **

**Let me know what you think… REVIEW!!! I love hearing from you, I reply to all reviews with a replay address, so make sure to REVIEW!!!**


	8. arriving home

**Hey, I know it's been a while, I'm SO sorry. We keep getting viruses on our computer and my mom is convinced that it's fan fiction (which is ridiculous because I was on it much before any of the problems started happening) but whatever, so I'm trying to type at home and put it on the computer during school, so it takes a while. **

**Plus, I have SO much schoolwork, it's crazy!! But Thanksgiving break is next week, so hopefully I'll be able to update then. I'm SO excited for the Twilight movie to come out, only 5 days!!! It'll be amazing, I can not wait!**

BPOV

Getting to the Cullen household, Alice and I led the two big, burly men to my room. We dropped off all the bags and looking at them, I realized Alice had bought me a LOT. I felt really guilty; I did not want her to spend that much money on me.

My face must have given away how I was feeling, she looked at me and said, "Oh no you don't, you will not pay me back for any of this or take any of it back, you will be gratefully, and wear it all and know that I bought it for you because I wanted to… promise me Bella, or life will get ugly."

Darn that little pixie, "Alright Alice, I promise." Alice smiled, and looked smug. "Well, I'll give you an hour to hang up your new clothes and get PJ's on, make sure to wear one of the new ones from Aeries and I'll see you in the living room in an hour!"

I started about the large task of hanging up all the clothes, I now owned more clothes than I ever had before, by about ten times. It was a weird feeling to actually have a full closet. I decided to pick a cute PJ outfit that Alice bought. Light blue and green Pj pants with a light blue cami with a little lace at the top. It revealed a little more than I was used to, but it was cute and comfortable.

APOV

I was so excited, I had perfect plans to keep the "Edward and Bella Forever Plan" to continue. I really needed to shorten that, it takes a while to even think. Maybe the EBFP, I would have to work on it.

There would be a game tonight, Twister, one of my favorites, but of course, I would be the person spinning and telling them which circle to put each limb on, I had great plans.

All I needed to do was find Edward and tell him the night's plans, he was a good brother and I knew he would indulge me by going along with whatever I wished.

EPOV

I still felt shook up from the mall experience. My mind was spinning from seeing Bella like that, I realized I was out of my league; I had no clue how to deal with her. I had never felt this way before.

I really liked Bella, but she was my friend and I had normally just had girls flock to me, she is content to be my friend. I did not know how to deal with her. She was so different from anyone else I knew.

Just then Alice came into my room, interrupting my deep thoughts. "Hey there bro, so, I was thinking, to make Bella more comfortable, we should play a game tonight, then she feels included."

Leave it to Alice to think of how to keep Bella happy, why did I not think of that? "Yeah Alice, that's a great idea. What do you think we should play?"

"Well, I was thinking Twister, that's fun and it will make everyone laugh. They say laughter can cure sickness and awkwardness, I think it will be perfect." Alice was right yet again.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, when will we start?"

"Well, I told Bella I would give her an hour to freshen up, so be down there in like 50 minutes."

"Sounds good."

I decided to get into more flexible clothes. I threw on a pair on sweats and a green T-shirt with a dark green design on it. Alice probably wouldn't approve, but I didn't care.

_50 minutes later_

I headed down, excited to play the game. The baby was sleeping at the moment and I put it in the crib we found in the attic. I set up the game and then Alice and I waited for Bella to come down.

APOV

I really hoped Bella was smart and decided to wear one of the cute outfits, she should at least beat Edward, he's in sweats! I should have told him to wear boxers or something, but then he would have seen through my plans, he is pretty perceptive, so I have to be careful.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch when I heard the small footsteps on the stairs, I turned and saw Bella coming down, and I felt instantly proud, she was wearing a very cute outfit that was sexy, but innocent at the same time, it was perfect, only I could have done better, but of course, I am the GREAT ALICE CULLEN!!!!

I glanced at Edward as he took in Bella's appearance, it had the exact effect I had hoped it would, he looked breath-taken and shocked. Oh this night was going to be so perfect!

**The twister scene will be in the next chapter. I know this is short, and I'm SO sorry, but if you read the A/N at the top you'll see why, everything's crazy right now.**

**Enjoy the Twilight movie as I probably won't be able to update before then. I'm SO excited. Review please!!!!**


	9. Twister

**Wow!! Thanks for all the reviews! It was a lot for me! Sorry it took so long for the update, I've been really busy!**

**The Twilight movie is AMAZING!! For all you people in other countries who have to wait longer to see it, the wait is worth it, it's SO good! I've seen it twice already and am planning on seeing it a third time!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers, and this applies to all my chapters, as I tend to forget to put this in.**

EPOV

I watched as Bella came down the stairs in PJ pants with a tank top on, she looked amazing. My breath was taken away and I realized I was staring, not the most polite thing to do.

I took my eyes away from her, only to have them skip back there every second, it felt painful to look away.

BPOV

I felt both Alice and Edward's eyes on me as I went down the staircase. I didn't dare look up, all I was thinking was _don't trip, don't trip, don't trip_.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, without tripping, I looked and saw Edward continually glancing up and down. He honestly looked a little mental and I wondered if there was a strange chemical in the air. His head was moving so fast it seemed inhuman. Up, down, up, down.

"Um, Edward, you ok?"

"What, oh, yeah, you ready to play?"

"Sure, what are we gonna play?"

"TWISTER!!" My dear friend Alice shouted. I looked and saw that they already had everything set up. I already felt nervous, being in socks on a mat like that was specifically designed to make the clumsy fail in the perseverance to look graceful.

I stared at it uneasily until Alice announced that she would be spinning for the first game and that Edward and I would start. I walked up to the mat and looked at Edward standing at the other end, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok, so I think we should play the way were I give each of you individual instructions, so you both end up in different positions, it's funnier that way," Alice announced. Neither Edward nor I had any reason to argue, so we went along with her plan.

For some strange reason, I felt a little uneasy, but I just shook it off as nervousness over my extreme clumsiness mixed with this game.

APOV

I was so glad they readily agreed to my plan… my brilliant plan I should add, it was all part of the EBFP (Edward and Bella Forever Plan, see last chapter).

I started the game with Edward (**A/N: Forgive me here, I'm trying to picture a Twister Board, but I might get some of the moves right, but just try to imagine it)**.

"Okay Edward, right foot red, Bella, right foot green"

They both did, completely clueless to the fact that, although I was spinning the little dial, I was not reading what it said, I was totally orchestrating their positions, they would thank me someday, I just knew it.

BPOV

The game continued and I was in some awkward positions, but so far I had not fallen… and neither had Edward. Suddenly the baby started whimpering and with Alice rocking it, I got an idea.

"Hey Edward, wanna make a bet?"

"On what?"

"Whoever wins has to take care of the baby the whole night."

"Deal, I am SO winning this"

"Just wait and see"

I glanced up and saw Alice smirking, she looked a lot like an evil little pixie, a slight shiver went up my spine looking at her. I got the feeling she had some plans that I was way better off not knowing.

Of one thing I was positive, I was NOT losing this game. Alice kept calling out different positions for us to move into and at this point, I was facing the map with my legs close together and my arms off to the side a little, but together. I was not sure were Edward was, as moving any part of me would have caused a complete collapse.

Alice then told me to move my left arm to the other side, I did so and in the process turned so that I was facing upwards and when my eyes shifted up… oh gosh.

EPOV

Alice called out various positons and suddenly after some various moves, I found myself kind of over Bella. Thankfully she was faced the other way, so she did not know how close we were… that would have been awkward.

Suddenly, Alice called out a new position for Bella and I realized a little too late that it meant she was going to turn and face me. I saw the shock cross her face as she realized she was directly under me, we had direct eye contact.

"Um, hello," I breathed, a little incoherent, understandable during the present circumstances.

"Hey," she seemed to be at about the same level of coherency that I was. The problem with our little bet was that now, even under the awkward positions, neither of us would fall, we both wanted the sleep so much.

"So, isn't that position a little uncomfortable, you sure you can hold yourself up, I wouldn't mind having a full night's sleep," I teased her.

"Don't even think about it, I'm winning this," she taunted back. I was glad for this little exchange, it helped keep our minds off of our positions.

"Alice, are you going to turn the dial yet?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Oops, you're already there… already there… already there… what's wrong with this, it's not giving me anything new!"

APOV

Oh, I just couldn't help it, they were so cute, and stuck in that position! What was I supposed to do? Be the one to end it, yeah right! So, I decided that the dial was going to keep going to positions they were on.

After keeping them in that position for about a minute, I told Edward to move his foot to a place that did not lessen the position they were in. It was quite comical really. I kept this up for about five minutes and then decided to let them change positions.

I couldn't have them so embarrassed around each other that my plan wouldn't take place, now that would be devastating, but as the AMAZING Alice Cullen is behind it, that isn't a possibility.

When I told Bella the foot to move that would take them out of their awkward positions, I saw as her foot hit Edward's. His slipped and brought her down with him. They both ended up on the floor… a complete tie.

"Well, I guess we're both going to lose sleep tonight then," Bella stated giggling.

"Apparently, well, I guess neither of us lost, so maybe Alice should have to take care of the baby?" They both glanced maliciously at me. No, no, no, I'm already organizing their love lives, what more do they expect of me? I'm NOT watching a fake baby, I don't stoop that low. I work towards the greater things in life… as in people's love lives.

I think I should win an award or something for the work I do, I think it would bring tears to everyone's eyes to see how I have helped humanity, but back to the point.

"Um, yeah, great suggestion, except NO, I don't believe in cheating, and as it is you two's responsibility to watch after that baby, I expect you to do it!" Wow me, what a great excuse, they're both reasonably goody-two-shoes, so they will probably see sense in your argument.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Edward agreed with me, as I knew he would, what can I say, I'm genius!

"I always am."

We all headed off to bed, Edward and Bella to a night of little sleep, and me to do more planning…

**Alice is evil! But cool, you gotta love her! So, I would love to hear from y'all. What did you think?**

**I would also LOVE to hear from you who saw the Twilight movie, personally I loved it and my fave scene was Edward with the sunglasses, what was everyone else's fave scene? Let me know! All reviews get a response! **


	10. Exhaustion

**Thanks SO much for the reviews!!! 13!! That's a record for this story!!!**** U r all AWESOME! I'm glad u liked the Twilight movie too, and for those of u who live where it hasn't come out yet, don't worry, it's worth the wait! I have now seen it 3 times and loved it every single time!**

**Obviously, I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyers does, I only own the plot. **

**Sorry, it's been a crazy time for me, I'm updating as often as I can.**

EPOV

Beep…beep…beep. What's that noise? That doesn't sound like the baby… I looked up to see my clock and realized it was 6:30, time to get up, unfortunately. I had been up caring for the baby five times, and that was splitting it with Bella, she cared for it five times too.

All in all, I got about three hours of sleep, how was I going to survive this week? After getting dressed with my eyes closed, I stumbled down the stairs and sat down at the table. Alice then walked in and started laughing. Her laughing was way too loud when I felt this tired, it gave me a headache.

"Alice, honestly, can you turn it down, what's so funny anyways?"

Choking through her laughter, Alice said, "Edward… have you... seen what you're… wearing?" I looked down and saw that I had boxers over my jeans and my shirt was backwards as well as inside out. The strange thing was that the shirt was buttoned, on my back from the inside, I have no idea how I managed that.

I walked up to my room and changed into an appropriate outfit. As I walked down the stairs, I glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Bella emerged looking just as tired as I felt. She had not noticed me yet through the fog of tiredness.

I watched her walk down the stairs, when suddenly she fell. I reached out and caught her right before she hit her head.

BPOV

How is it possible to be this tired? This goes past exhaustion, it takes more energy to keep my eyes open than it does to run a marathon on a normal day. After getting dressed and splashing water on my face to try and wake myself up, I went to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

My eyes were half-closed as I walked through the hall, which I knew was a dangerous thing to do with my clumsiness. Just as that thought passed my mind, I felt myself falling towards the ground on the stairs.

I prepared myself for the impact when suddenly, I stopped falling. I glanced up and saw Edward looking down at me.

He saved me. Images of a knight in shining armor flashed through my head… I think I was too tired. He smiled sympathetically at me…

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, another day in the life of Bella Swan, thanks for catching me."

"That's what I do, I happen to enjoy saving you, and planning on doing so as often as I can." He looked almost shy as he said this and I glanced up at him and saw him looking at me so sweetly, it took my breath away. Oh wow, what was that look?!? **(A/N ha! Edward dazzled her!)**.

He helped me down the stairs and we saw our "baby" all dressed in a new outfit and ready to go… Alice! Who buys an outfit for a fake baby??? Oh well, at the moment we both hated the baby anyways. So, whatever, it's a good thing she liked it, otherwise it would be all abandoned.

Alice decided she would drive to school as Edward and I were practically dead. I struggled in my classes, my teachers did not know that I was tired as Edward had the baby at this point. Everything went over my head; thank goodness I didn't have any tests, that would not have worked out so well.

By the time lunch came around, I was so close to falling asleep, it was crazy.

"Hey sleepy," a velvety voice said from right behind me. Unfortunately, I was unusually jumpy from the exhaustion.

"Ahh!" I jumped up, managing to clock Edward in the head with my bag, filled with heavy textbooks, which also caused the baby to fly out of his arms.

"Oh no!!!" Not only did I hit Edward, but now our baby, and link to getting an A in psychology, was flying through the air. I managed to catch the baby before it hit the floor. But then I turned and saw Edward kneeling on the floor clutching his face.

"I'm SO sorry Edward, I seriously didn't mean to hit you, I'm too jumpy from tiredness!" I was close to crying by this point, I felt so bad. He glanced up, looking a little annoyed, but when he saw my face, his expression softened and he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it, I just need to get the room to stop spinning, at least I shouldn't have to worry about anyone hurting you or kidnapping you as long as you have that bag!" I felt so embarrassed, but just then, he removed his hand from his face and I saw the blood streaming from his nose.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh"

"What Bella? What's wrong?"

"Your nose, it's bleeding… oh gosh…. okay, let's get you to the office." The room had started spinning, I didn't do well with blood. Breathe, Bella, breathe. You need to get Edward to the office, stay with him now.

"Bella, it's okay, it will stop bleeding soon. Are you sure you're okay, you look a little green." _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

"I will be, I think I just need to lie down for a minute." I heard Edward chuckling, "what's funny?"

"Well, we both ended up on the floor, but I never actually touched you."

"Ha, ha, you are so funny… not!"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll live, has your nose stopped bleeding?"

"Yeah, you can look up now." I did and saw a bruise beginning to form on his face. "I really am sorry, I'm too jumpy."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

We ate and then left for psychology.

"So, students, how are you all feeling today?" Our teacher asked us. We all groaned in response, this was the one class where everyone understood how exhausted everyone else was.

We all told our stories and everyone laughed over Edward and I's troubles at lunch. We realized how hard parenting would be.

Afterwards, I took the baby and went to the rest of my classes. Thankfully, school ended and we went home. I was nursing my shoulder and had to tell Edward what happened in PE, pretty much a repeat of what happens everyday, except multiplied by my extreme exhaustion.

I couldn't wait to sleep.

**Okay, I hope this chapter was okay, I'm just not really in a writing mood, but I felt bad for leaving this story for more than a week. If I mentioned exhaustion too much, it's because I'm really tired. **

**Review please. If you have any ideas for where you want this story to go, let me know, I have a basic idea, but I'm open to hear other ideas. **


	11. Where's Charlie?

**You guys are all amazing! Thanks for the reviews! So, during math today, I got an idea for where I wanted the story to go, so I tuned out my teacher and wrote it down (don't worry mom, I knew all the stuff she was talking about and had already finished the homework). So, here you go, this is one of my fastest updates, so love me :) **

**I'm in a good mood too, cause I'm listening to Britney Spear's Circus, if you haven't heard it, it's surprisingly good, I would listen.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers, I only own the plot and Dave (he's coming up).**

Everything was amazing, minus the baby-exhaustion, but we were learning how to cope. We did our homework together, I would go home to eat with Charlie, go back to their house, we would watch a movie or play a game, then go to bed, and get up multiple times throughout the night to care for our little not-darling.

This routine continued daily with fun, enjoyable weekends. As I sat, thinking about the events of the past two weeks, my phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, this is Dave, one of the other officers who works with Charlie."

"Oh, hi, how are you?"

"Alright, anyways, I was wondering if Charlie was home sick or something, he didn't show up for work and he didn't call in."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today, did you try calling?"

"Yeah, but no one answered, I found your cell phone number at his desk."

"Okay, well, I'll check on him after school and let you know, maybe he wasn't feeling well and fell asleep before calling you."

"I figured as much, well call me when you find out."

"Will do, thanks Dave."

"No problem, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Poor Charlie, he rarely skipped work, he really must not be feeling well. I thought back to the last night, he had said his stomach didn't feel all that amazing, but he ate the normal amount. He must have had the flu and did not know.

I turned to Edward, "hey Edward, mind if we stop by my place before going to your house, Charlie didn't show up at work and I want to check on him."

"No problem, do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just sick and taking it easy."

We headed off to our psychology class. We were all sleep-deprived, but we had developed a new way of working through the exhaustion, it was an interesting experience.

We were exhausted, but could still function, the first few days were definitely the worst, but our bodies learned how to cope so that we could behave almost normally. Everyone was still happy the project was almost over.

There was only one slight thing I wasn't so sure about. Once the project was over, I would have no reason to stay at Edward's house, but I really enjoyed it. We all had such a great time together and I had fallen into the routine that we had developed. It was all very enjoyable and I didn't want to return to my old way of living my day-to-day life.

I wouldn't worry about it for now, I still had one more week, then I would figure it all out. Even if I was no longer living in his house, I knew we would still hang out. I had become really close friends with both him and Alice in such a short time, it was incredible.

I felt so much closer to them than I ever had with the rest of the people from this town who I had grown up with. Speaking of them, they were so highly jealous of me, they would love to be in my shoes.

_Flashback:_

_Jessica came up to me. _

"_So Bella, I heard you were spending a lot of time with Edward."_

"_Yes Jessica, we have a psychology project together, remember." No need to rub it in that our friendship really was not based on the project. _

"_Well, yeah, I guess, but still, do you want to introduce me to him?"_

"_If you want to, I can." This was going to be comical, she had such an obsessively-crazy crush on him. _

"_Come on, he's over here."_

"_Right now?!? I need to beautify myself!"_

"_Well, we are both here, there's no better time than now."_

"_Alright fine, do I look okay?"_

"_Of course, come on now."_

_We walked over and I introduced Edward to Jessica. His eyes grew wider as she babbled on and on and I had a lot of trouble keeping a straight face, finally, I had to excuse myself when she made a comment about the "massiveness of his big muscles." Afterwards, Edward and I laughed for ages._

_The next day, Jessica asked Edward if he would go out with her. He politely turned her down, to my glee, but only for a friendly interest for him, of course. She didn't hang out with us anymore._

_End of flashback._

School ended and I met Edward by his Volvo. We drove at his insanely fast pace to my house and arrived there in mere minutes. Thankfully, he agreed to slow his pace a little as we arrived, just in case Charlie was watching.

I walked into the house.

"Charlie? Are you feeling okay?"

He didn't respond, he must be sleeping. I stopped in the kitchen, looked for a note and saw a can of chicken noodle soup on the counter with a note,

"Bella, I'm still not feeling well, would you mind making me a bowl of chicken noodle soup?"

Poor Charlie. I started on the chicken noodle soup. Edward had come in and we were talking as I cooked it. He was fascinated by the cooking, he never had to cook for himself, servants always did it, so this was a new experience for him.

I had him help me with the cooking and we made it together. When it was all done and hot, I left it with Edward and went to see if Charlie wanted to come down and eat it.

I opened his door and saw him lying in the bed with the blinds drawn, the poor guy, he must have really been feeling bad. I walked up to him…

"Charlie?"

Suddenly, there were loud screams and everything went black…

**Ooo… a cliffie. I'll try to update soon so you aren't left in suspense. I am curious to hear your theories as to what's going on. It seems really obvious to me, but I know what's going on, so I'd love to know if it's that obvious to everyone else.**

**Review please, I love to hear what you think! **


	12. Reality stinks

**Alright, the wait is over, some of you guessed what happened, but a lot of you didn't know, so that is good, it wasn't horribly obvious. **

**Again, I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

BPOV

"Bella, Bella, come on Bella, come back, please Bella…"

Was that Edward? What was going on? I felt a deep blackness pressing down all around me. I pushed against it, coming to and seeing Edward's face.

"E-Edward?"

"I'm here Bella."

"Wh-What happened?"

He looked at me, there was pain in his expression, what was going on? I struggled to remember. We were at school and I had talked to Dave, then… oh, I went to check on Charlie and…it all came flying back.

"NO!!" I started sobbing and Edward held me as I cried onto his shoulder.

"How did he d-d-die?"

"He had a heart attack, they hope he wasn't in pain, but that was probably the discomfort he felt when he left you the note about chicken noodle soup."

"I should have been there, maybe I could have helped, called an ambulance, saved him, something! I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to live."

"Bella, no, don't say that, this isn't your fault!"

"But…"

"No Bella, there's nothing you could have done."

At that moment, I didn't even want to think about it, he hadn't convinced me, but for now, I would believe the lie and just cry while he held me.

_30 minutes later_

For the first time, I looked around to see that we were in Edward's bedroom.

"Why are we in your room?"

"We needed to lay you down somewhere and I figured you would want privacy when you remembered what happened."

I nodded, "thank you, but where is Charlie's body? Can I see it?" The tears were flowing down my cheeks again, I could feel them, but I needed to know where my dad was, I needed to say goodbye and tell him sorry.

"It's in the morgue and since it is eleven at night, we should probably wait until tomorrow, we'll help you plan the funeral then."

The funeral… those words made it final, funerals were for people who died, who weren't coming back. I was close to the breaking point again. I took a deep breath and realized that there was no baby crying.

"Alright, wait, where's the baby?"

"Alice is taking care of it."

"Okay," I yawned, there had been way too much stress for one day. But, I had a feeling closing my eyes might not bring relief.

"Bella, you should sleep."

"But, I don't want to see the memories of Charlie, and I don't want to be alone."

"I won't leave you Bella, I promise." His voice was sincere and it almost sounded as if he meant more than what he said, but then again, I had just undergone a crazy day, I would probably read more into anything.

"You'll stay with me?"

"I promise, as long as you want."

"Okay," I nestled into him and fell asleep, the last thing I heard was the song of an angel.

EPOV

I held her as she cried and remembered what had happened. I felt horrible. I couldn't imagine the grief she must be experiencing.

I wanted to be the one to help her recover, to be the shoulder she could cry on. I told her I would be there as long as she wanted me, and I meant that unconditionally. She probably didn't know that, but that is how I meant it.

As she drifted off to sleep, I held her close, humming a lullaby in her ear, willing the bad dreams and memories to stay away.

Bella deserved a peaceful night's sleep, her life was crashing down in reality, she should at least have peace while she slept.

All of a sudden, I realized Bella had never mentioned her mother, wouldn't she need to know? And more importantly, where did she live? Would she take Bella away from me?

As I drifted off to sleep, my Bella in my arms, my last thought was to never let this night end, it might be the last perfect one we have.

**Okay, sorry this is short, I'll try to update soon, but I figured there were enough shockers in this and I didn't want to overload you all. I'm hoping this wasn't too confusing, cause I wanted Bella's thoughts to be slightly incoherent as she is dealing with the grief.**

**So, was this chapter good/bad? Let me know! Review!!! P.S. Reviews make for faster updates!!!**


	13. A time to cherish

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! Thanks so much to RazielCullen3 for letting me know Bella had told Edward about Renee, so I had to change my plan slightly, but at least now it will make sense!**

**I don't own any of the characters, those belong to Stephenie Meyers… and let the story begin…**

BPOV

I woke up and could tell it was later by the white light threatening to break through. I felt surprisingly warm and opened my eyes to see myself wrapped around Edward. Why was I in the same bed as him?

The last day's events flooded back to me and I couldn't help but let a sob escape. My crying woke Edward up and he held me, whispering soothing words in my ear. I eventually composed myself.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"I told you I would, as long as you wanted me."

"Well, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Edward, um, I was wondering… well, never mind."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well, it's not necessarily bad, it's just a little awkward." But, oh how I wanted it.

"Come on, I won't mind, just tell me."

"Ok, well, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, holding me again how you did, I won't cry this time." I could feel my cheeks burning, I was extremely embarrassed to ask this, it's just he felt so warm and I felt so safe and protected from reality when I was in his arms.

"Of course Bella." He put his arms around me as I sat in his lap and he leaned against the wall next to his bed. We stayed like this for a while with him stroking my hair and I decided I better get up, even though I would have preferred staying there forever.

"Thanks Edward, should we get some breakfast?" I pulled my eyes up to look at him, somewhat shyly. He looked back, his eyes smoldering, temporarily dazzling me.

"Um, so what do you think?" I said a little breathlessly, still not quite sure what I had asked him.

"Of course, if you're hungry, we will go get food."

"Okay."

We walked down to the kitchen and I saw Esme and Alice there.

"Hi guys."

They both came and hugged me.

"Alright you two, Bella's hungry, if I need to act as her bodyguard I will, give her some space." I thought the protectiveness in his voice was cute, he really was helping me through this hard time.

He helped me make some eggs (**Breaking Dawn!!**), and they were incredibly good. He had really become interested in cooking and did not want Esme cooking everything for him. I think he did not like that I knew how to do something he didn't.

"Bella, I was wondering, I kind of remember you telling me your mom lived in Arizona, shouldn't we contact her?" Oh shoot, I forgot I told him the lie.

"Um, well Edward, I wasn't going to tell you until later, but… my mom doesn't live in Arizona."

"Well, where does she live?"

"She died when I was three, I usually don't tell people because they feel all sorry for me when I really don't need their sympathy, I don't remember her, and so I don't really miss her. I know that sounds terrible, but it's the truth. I wish she were still alive, I especially did when Charlie would mention her and I could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes."

Edward looked shocked. "So, you don't have a mom?"

"No."

"Well, do you have any other family?"

"No, my parents were both only children and their parents died a long time ago."

"So, where are you going to go, don't get me wrong, you can stay here as long as you like, but the authorities are probably going to want to know since you are a minor."

Oh wow, how did I not think of this before? I had nowhere to go. Wait, that meant I was… an orphan…

"Wait, I'm an orphan aren't I, will have to go to an orphanage or foster care or something?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again. I remembered Annie and I did not want to go to a scary orphanage.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Edward, can we go to the morgue today, I really want to say goodbye to Charlie."

"of course, then maybe we can stop by the police station and see what we are supposed to do with your situation."

"Sounds good."

EPOV

Poor Bella, I could not even imagine what kind of life she must have had. She now had no parents or relatives, she was alone. I decided then and there I would do anything I could to find her a good home, to stay with her, to care for her and protect her.

I sat with her as we drove to the morgue. I could tell she was a little scared, and obviously very sad. I held her as we drove, she leaned into me and it occurred to me that this was where I wanted to stay forever. We belonged together, it seemed so obvious.

I knew I needed to tell her that I had developed feelings for her, but I had a feeling this was not the best time with everything that was happening. For now, I would just have to show her how I felt by being there for her while she grieves, and hopefully, if she finds a home, it will be close by and we can still hang out a lot.

We stopped and I looked out the window at the morgue. It looked so nice, I couldn't believe it was a morgue, it looked just like any other office. There was a dentist's office across the street and the two buildings looked identical.

Bella looked at me, "are we there? I guess I was expecting something a little… different."

"Me too, it just looks like another office."

"Well, I guess that's nice in a way."

"Do you want me in there with you?" I didn't necessarily want to go in, but if Bella needed me, there was no question of whether I would go in or not.

I saw panic flash in her eyes, "if you don't want to go in Edward you don't have to."

Did she think I was trying to get out of it? "No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't want privacy or a moment alone with him."

"If you don't mind, I would rather have you there with me."

"Then I will be there."

We walked in. I put my arm around her waist and held her close. She would think it was so I could show my support for her, which was part of my reasoning, but really I just wanted to be close to her.

I talked to the man at the front desk and told him what we wanted. He led us into a cold room with a few lumps with blankets over them. He lifted the blanket off of the one that was Charlie and I felt Bella move towards me, so I tightened my hold on her waist.

She took a shaky breath and I helped support her weight, she seemed so fragile, so broken in this dimly lit room. Seeing Charlie as I now knew him to be, as Bella's last family member, I saw how important he must have been to her.

Bella stood there for a few minutes, tears streaming down her face. She finally whispered, "I love you dad, thank you for all the things you did for me. I'm glad you can finally be with mom again, I saw how much you missed her, you always tried to hide it from me so that we could enjoy our lives together, but I could see the pain in your eyes. That's what is carrying me through this, the knowledge that you are happy. I'll miss you dad, you were the best I could ever ask for. I love you, goodbye."

With that, she pulled the sheet over his face again. She turned around and I followed her out the door. We went into the car and went to the police station. Once there, they explained to us that Bella would go on a list of children who need a home. They would let her stay with us for a while, but as soon as someone offered to take her, she would have to go.

I could see that this was a time to cherish, it might not last for long. I had a feeling Bella realized that too, she kept her hold on my back and I kept my arm around her waist, neither of us wanted to leave the other. That night, she fell asleep with me again. I knew we were breaking the rules originally set down, but in that moment, I didn't care, all I knew was that my Bella could be taken away from me, and I did not know if I could handle that.

APOV

Bella and Edward came home looking exhausted, when they explained what the police had told them, I had another one of my BRILLIANT ideas, but I couldn't tell anyone, they might let something slip. This would have to be my own little secret.

I needed to make a few phone calls….

**What is Alice up to now? Poor Bella, thank goodness she has Edward there to help her! So, this is one of my longest, if not the longest chapter yet! I have a ton of homework too, so I'm pushing it by writing this chapter, so you all need to love me!**

**I have break coming up, so if you all review, I will do a lot of updates over break, but it's all up to you! Review please! I love hearing from you all!**


	14. Love

**Hey, thank you all SO much for the reviews, they are much appreciated! I hope you are all doing well in your lives and are getting excited for Christmas!!! I'm SO excited for break, I'm almost out, just a few days left!!! Good luck for any people who have finals! **

**I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately… Stephenie Meyers must be so rich by now!). **

**Here it goes…**

BPOV

Edward and I were playing cards and he was telling me various jokes that he learned in England. It felt wonderful to be laughing. Edward could see the joy on my face, and the relief to momentarily escape the grief, so he kept telling me jokes, by the end I could tell he was probably making the up as he went, they got significantly worse, but seeing him try made me grateful and made me laugh.

Suddenly the phone rang. Esme answered and I watched as her face grew troubled. She left the room and I heard her speaking in a worried voice in the kitchen.

"I wonder what's going on."

"I'm not sure," Edward was looking off to where Esme went with a concerned look on his face.

Esme re-entered the room then and told us that the police where on the phone and someone had called with an interest in adopting me. We were going to drive down to the station to get the rest of the information.

We all left for the car. Both Edward and I sat in the backseat, just staring at each other. I had not known him all that long, but I could not imagine losing him. That would probably hurt just as much as losing Charlie had been.

Neither of had said anything since Esme told us the news and neither of us spoke now, we simply stared at each other, soaking up the image of the other person. Each of us wondering how much longer we would be able to look at the face across from us. Both of us memorizing the other's face, wondering if this would be the last time, the last memory that we would have to carry with us.

"Bella," Edward broke the silence.

"Yes,"

"No matter what happens now, we'll still be friends right?"

"Of course Edward, I always want to be friends, no matter what."

"Okay, that's good." He looked sincerely relieved, what had he thought I was going to do? Completely ditch him once I had a new family? How could I? Especially now, now that I was realizing how much he meant to me, how much it would hurt to leave him. How much I loved him… wait, did I just think _love_?!? Is that possible, I mean I know I really like him, definitely more than a friend, but _LOVE_??? I'm going to have to think this through.

Do I love Edward? I know I enjoy his company, I've never liked someone else this much, and I want to be near him forever. Maybe I do love him, could you love someone after knowing them for only a little over a month? Apparently you could, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!!! This is a huge revelation. A big smile spread across my face.

And then I remembered the other people in the car.

"Um, Bella, what are you so happy about?"

"Uhhh…" what were we talking about before, come on Bella, think! "Oh, I'm just happy we're going to still be friends no matter what."

"Oh, good, me too." That was a close one… I wonder, how does he feel about me? He couldn't possibly love me the way I love him. He seemed to like me and we got along very well, but he must just like me as a friend.

I mean, there's no possible way he could love me the same way I love him. He's a lord of England, he's got money, potential power, a very influential father… and I, I'm an… an insignificant nobody, it was time I admitted that to myself, I was a no one and I was crushing on a someone, isn't that what all the storybooks and fairytales want you to believe isn't true, that along with fairies, which pretty much tells every reasonable kid that it's baloney.

Status matters, and I was going outside the lines of society wishing to be with Edward. The thought that I wasn't good enough for him made my eyes fill with tears, thankfully Edward misinterpreted the reason for my tears.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm here for you." _I'm here for you_. If only he knew what I wanted him there for. How I wished to be with him forever, to know how he felt about me. I braced myself for the truth, that he didn't care for me, that he didn't want me. It would be just as hard to take as leaving him would be.

EPOV

The whole ride to the police station, I tried to figure out how to tell Bella how much she means to me, how much I enjoy her company, how I've never felt how I do towards her for anyone else, and how much I love her. Oh man, did I just think LOVE?!? Okay, well, I guess it's true, but that makes everything much more complicated.

I just figured out I loved a girl who was about to be taken away from me. I felt sick to my stomach, I had no idea how to handle the grief I was going to have to endure in a few days time.

I wish I knew how she felt about me, if I knew she liked, or even loved if that was possible, me back, then I could find her once we were 18 and pursue a relationship with her, and we could spend the rest of our lives together in utter bliss.

For a brief moment, I could see my life spread out ahead of me with Bella. I could see our kids, our everlasting love for each other, how we would get in arguments and end up laughing, then kissing and making up. How I wanted this future, I had never wanted something so bad in my life.

Yet, if she did not like me back, as I suspected she did not, my extreme confession would make everything very awkward and I wanted our last few days together to be enjoyable and memorable. Maybe I would tell her, and maybe I wouldn't. Having my love leave was going to be almost unendurable, but having her leave, knowing she didn't love me back would be completely unendurable, I wasn't sure how I could live through that pain.

I looked over at my love and saw tears building in her eyes. I comforted her, assuming she was worried that we wouldn't be friends, at least she had promised me that. I would hold on to that, even if she didn't love me, she at least liked my friendship enough.

We pulled up to the police station and I prepared myself for one of the most painful moments of my life. This is where I would find out the future of my loved one, and of my own in a way. Although I would remain living here, the police would tell me where my heart would reside.

We walked into the office and I pulled out a chair for Bella to sit in. All the gentlemanly manners my father had taught me where coming back now that I had someone I actually wanted to impress. We sat and she turned to stare at me. I looked into her eyes, trying to memorize everything about her beautiful, captivating gaze. We looked into each other's eyes for a long time, nothing moving, no one even breathing.

"Bella, with the Cullens, you can come in now."

Our gaze was broken and I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her into the room where I would find out our destiny. I could feel Bella shivering slightly and as it was very warm in the room, I guessed it was nerves.

"Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time, it'll be okay," I whispered into her ear. I noticed she shivered once more and then glanced at me and smiled shyly. She took my breath away, she was so perfect.

"Thank you for coming, Bella, Cullens."

We sat, waiting for him to give us the news.

"Well, I am happy to announce. A family that has always made big contributions to the adoption agency has contacted us and let us know that they are very interested in adopting you. They are actually so sure of their choice, that they would love to adopt you as soon as possible, they don't believe they need a trial period, but we will still have one, for your benefit, if anything goes wrong or feels uncomfortable, you can leave, but I must warn you, a girl of your age is rarely adopted, so if you reject them, it is very likely you will spend a year in an orphanage."

Bella looked at him and could see the seriousness in his eyes, "Where does the family live?" I could see both determination and grief in her eyes, I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. She had to just leave everything she knew, but she had to put the grief to the side so she could have a good life.

"They live in Scotland."

"What?" Both of us said at the same time.

"Yes, the adoption agency works world-wide. Remember, you can always reject their offer, but they are a very kind family and you would be wise to decide to live with them."

"How long do I have before I have to decide?"

"I need to know before the end of today, here's my number, please call before 6 pm."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it said 4:30, she had all of an hour and a half to decide. How was she supposed to decide something of this magnitude in that short of a time?

I saw her shock as she processed this information, and then she looked at him and thanked him and walked out of the room. She looked determined and strong as she walked out the door, but I knew her well enough to know that she was stressed and about to break down.

I ran to her and pulled her into my arms once I entered the car. I held her as she cried. Once she had calmed down some she looked up at me and said, "I don't know what to do Edward, I know this might be my only chance, but it's Scotland, I at least thought it would be somewhere in the U.S."

"I know Bella, I don't know what to tell you, I don't want you out of the country, but it might be best for you." Saying this, I had to make my face hide the extreme pain I was experiencing by encouraging her to go, but it had to be done. This was her best chance, she needed to take it, she couldn't have me holding her behind.

I would have to swallow my grief at having her go so that she could have a great life ahead of her. I would sacrifice my happiness for hers, isn't that what they say love is about, sacrifice? Well, right now I would make the ultimate sacrifice, myself… for her.

How was I supposed to do this?

**Hey! So, how was it? Good, bad, let me know! I know the whole adoption process is totally not realistic, but I didn't want to spend too much time on it, as the exciting stuff is around it. **

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! You know the deal, I need reviews to update! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	15. Leaving

**Thanks SO much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. You should all love me because I sprained my wrist making it really hard to type, but I'm doing this for you! **

**Oh, and I wanted to address a question one reader asked: Bella, if we were holding to the book would be 18, but for the adoption purposes, we're assuming she's young for her grade and won't turn 18 until August after her senior year, which she's in now. **

**Enjoy, here it goes:**

BPOV

I had 15 minutes to call the officer at the station. I was pretty sure what my decision was going to be, but it was going to be a painful process. I was trying to prepare myself for the emotional heartbreak I was going to have to go through.

I had decided to go to Scotland. I realized that even if I turned down the offer, I would have to move, what did it matter if I was in the US or in Scotland? I wouldn't see Edward in either place. Plus, wouldn't I rather have a stable home than switch houses constantly with foster care?

The one bright side I tried to focus on was that I would be 18 in less than a year, than I could leave if I must. It was the end of October right now and I would be 18 in August. That also meant it would be over nine months until I saw Edward, that's how long a person was pregnant… seemed like a really long time.

What if he found someone while I was gone? I knew I had no hold on him, no claim, he was not mine. At least if I was here, I could dissuade him from pursuing a relationship, I had nothing if he was across the world from me.

I went down the steps and found Edward sitting on the couch, head in his hands. He looked up at me as I approached him and we simply stared at each other. Both of our eyes were red, signs of the hurt we were experiencing.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Edward, I've decided to go."

EPOV

I knew that was probably the best idea for her, the one with the best options, the one that would give her the most fulfilling future. But at the same time, it would take away my future.

The whole time Bella was in her room contemplating her options, I sat on the couch and thought about her and how much it would hurt to let her go. I knew I needed to, but it was going to hurt. I loved her so much, and now that she was about to go away, I was only realizing the extent of my feelings for her, of how much I needed her.

The phrase, "You don't know what you got til it's gone" had a cruel, real meaning in my life now. Although Bella wasn't gone yet, I could feel the absence and the pain it would leave me in. My heart felt as if it was going to rip out, I knew where it was going, Scotland with Bella.

My heart would forever follow her now, it no longer belonged to me. I would never feel complete and whole unless I was with her. How could I live through missing such a vital organ when she was gone?

I would have just moved with her, but due to my bad behavior in England, I was banned to Forks until I had proved myself.

I realized then that I no longer hated Forks, and I had a pretty decent guess why that was. Bella, my reason for the enjoyment of Forks, what would I think of it once she left?

Bella told me she would leave and, as much as it hurt, I knew I needed to support her decision. I forced myself to smile weakly.

"I think that's probably the best decision."

She looked at me oddly for a moment and glanced down. When she looked back up, I saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Do you not care if I go or not?"

"Well, of course I want you to stay, but I know it's probably best for you if you move, you'll never have another opportunity like this."

"Oh, so it's not that you don't want me around?"

"No! Of course not!" How could I ever not want her around, she was my everything.

The tears cleared out of her eyes slightly and she smiled shyly. Then suddenly her sad expression returned, "I'm going to miss you Edward."

"I'm going to miss you too Bella, you have no idea how much I mean that." And I love you, how much I wanted to tell her that, but no, it wouldn't be right. Not just before she left. If she somehow loved me back, that would cause her to stay, which wouldn't be best for her.

If she didn't love me back, then it would put a damper on her last memories of me. I wanted us to have a future together, hopefully, and I wouldn't spoil that now, as much as I wanted to.

Just then Esme and Alice walked in the room. Bella told them what she had decided and soon the room was full of tears and hugs everywhere.

I was going to walk up to my room when suddenly I was pulled into a room rather harshly. I almost yelled out, but a hand clamped onto my mouth. I looked at the person, expecting to see someone from the press, but it was only Alice.

"Alice, what the heck was that about??"

"When are you going to tell Bella you love her?"

"Wait, what, how did you find out I love her?"

"HA!! So you do, now when are you going to tell her?!"

"Alice, you know she's about to leave, I can't do that, plus I'm sure she doesn't love me back, so there's really no point to this."

"Dumb one, how could you ever think that??? Of course Bella loves you! Wow, men are so blind!!! Okay, so you need to tell her and soon, she just got off the phone with the police and they told her she is leaving tomorrow…"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I interrupted Alice, how could they take Bella away from me, and this soon, what was happening?

"Yes, tomorrow, and you had better tell Bella by then how you feel, believe me, I know things."

Okay, so maybe Bella _did_ love me, but no, Alice must be crazy. But what if she was right??? That would be… amazing. It would hurt, but if she loved me, I would know for sure that we had a future together.

All my previous arguments for not telling her were yelling in my head, but the prospect of telling her if she felt the same way was strangely appealing. I would have to consider this.

_The Next Day_

BPOV

Today… D-day… the day I leave… my love… Edward…. how could I do this??

I felt the light streaming through my window and the last thing I wanted to do was open my eyes. But it had to be done. The sooner I was up, the longer I would be able to spend time with Edward.

I opened my eyes and just then Alice burst into the room…

"BELLA!!!"

"Good morning Alice?" My greeting came out like a question, she seemed so intense and excited about something, what the heck?

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe you're leaving! Don't worry, we'll make sure to talk on the phone, and email, and facebook, and myspace, and text, it will all work out!

"Yeah, it won't be the same not seeing you everyday though."

"Oh Bella! I'm going to miss you!"

We ended up hugging and we just stood there for a few minutes. Suddenly Edward came in, "Um, am I disturbing anything."

"Yes, but nothing scandalous, I'm just telling Bella how much I'm going to miss her!"

I watched as Alice turned away from me, she must have mouthed something to Edward, because he raised his eyebrows.

"So… Edward, aren't you going to miss Bella?" Alice asked him, there was something hidden in her voice, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Of course I am."

Edward joined in the hug. I felt warm and peaceful. I never wanted to move.

We got out of the hug and I noticed Alice glaring at Edward. What the heck was that about?

Carlisle and Esme called up to us… it was time to go. I walked down the stairs, about to face my new future… having no idea what that might be.

**Is Edward going to tell Bella he loves her? Merry Christmas everyone. I was going to make this chapter longer, but it would have taken a few more days and I wanted to give you all a Christmas present by putting this up. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews, I would love more!! Thank you to Erin 0, your review was one of the sweetest I have ever got, but it won't let me reply, so I just wanted to tell you thank you! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… 2009!!!**


	16. Going to the airport

**Thanks So much for all of your reviews! They are much appreciated! Especially thanks to Julianna () for her very encouraging review, that it won't let me respond to! **

**Here's the story, let's try to get a few more reviews this time!**

EPOV

Alice was glaring at me the whole time after the hug. I knew I probably should tell Bella, but then there was another part of me that thought I shouldn't. Which part should I listen to? This was so confusing!

I wanted to tell Bella I loved her, but was that just a selfish part of me. What about the selfless part of me that wants what is best for Bella, no matter what the personal cost for me? Does that part want me to tell her or not?

For the time, I kept my mouth closed and tried to ignore the evil glares boring into my back as Alice walked behind me. I knew what she thought was best, and she might be right, but what if she wasn't?

We met Carlisle and Esme at the bottom of the steps. I helped Bella into the car. We sat with Alice in the back while Carlisle and Esme sat to the side. That was one nice thing about having our own personal limo, we had plenty of room.

"Bella, would you like a drink?"

"Just water please."

"Sounds good." I got Alice, Bella, and I all waters from the refrigerator that was always stocked according to our demands. I was starting to realize how spoiled I really was. I had never thought about it much, as that was what I had grown up with and was used to, but maybe Bella actually had a better life.

I had been spoilt rotten, maybe that wasn't the best childhood, I barely knew how to function on my own, and could be a down-right rotten brat when left to my own means. Maybe my father had been right in sending me to Forks.

But, when being honest with myself, it wasn't Forks that had changed me, it was Bella. From the moment she walked into the classroom with me, something stirred within me. I did not consciously realize it, but something in my subconscious instantly wanted to please her.

Wow, that was pretty freaky, from the beginning, my subconsciousness knew I loved Bella. With something that extreme, wouldn't it last, no matter whether Bella returned the sentiment or not, no matter the distance between us? I sure hoped so.

And if I had such strong feelings towards her, shouldn't I let her know? It seemed only fair. I was obviously going to be day-dreaming about her and wishing for a future with her every moment of every day, didn't she have a right to know?

If she didn't know how strongly I felt about her, maybe she would just run off with some other guy because she thought she had no other options. I scoffed internally at that thought, as if no one would wish to be with her, there was probably a wait list with about a thousand guys if not more who wanted her!

But how could I live, knowing she picked someone else without knowing she had me as an option. If she knew and chose someone else, then that was one thing, but wouldn't I want to know? If she didn't know and picked someone else, I would go crazy with wondering about if she would pick me if she _did_ know.

But when should I tell her? Most guys would normally work up to this sort of thing, or at least date a girl for a while before suddenly saying those three important words. We were just friends, and new ones at that!

Would she think I was some sort of creeper, or stalker? I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me, just wanted her to know that I felt even more than friendship towards her, much more.

But did it really matter if she returned my feelings? Obviously, it would make me feel very happy, but if she didn't, couldn't I just let her know that I love her and always will, no matter how she took it, no matter what she did, I would be there for her, and care for her, even through her mistakes and hardships?

And if I showed her this conditional love, couldn't she eventually come to love me? This would definitely work, I just had to tell her.

And just like that, all my plans seemed to go out of the window, no matter how great they were, I was so nervous, I could feel my heart and breathing pick up rapidly, what the heck was I supposed to say?

"_Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I love you!" _Definitely NOT!

"_So Bella, before you leave, I love you! _Probably not the most romantic.

"_Bella, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I just get this gushy feeling in my stomach when you are around that I can't ignore, so let me tell you I love you."_ Yeah, if I said that, she would probably throw up!

I could take lyrics from a song:

"_When I see you,_

_I run out of words to say,_

_I wouldn't leave you,_

_Cause you the type of girl that make me want to stay…_

_I see you in the club_

_You getting down good_

_I wanna get with you, yeah!..._

_You're so beautiful,_

_So d!#m beautiful _(**sorry, I don't swear**)

_Said you're so beautiful" _

As cute as that sounds, singing might not further my case, if I could then it would work, but I wouldn't play the song and be like, 'I would sing this for you, but I can't sing, so pretend, and know I mean the lyrics!'

How should I tell her???

BPOV

We sat very quiet in the limo, no one really knew what to say. I looked next to me and saw Edward had a panicked look on his face, he was breathing harder too. After Charlie's death, I was somewhat paranoid, what if Edward was having a stroke or a heart attack? I knew he was probably too young, but how could I live through losing him?

Wasn't that basically what I was doing now though? I was going to lose him, obviously he wasn't going to die, hopefully, and neither was I, but we were not going to be able to see each other anymore and as much as I wished it weren't true, he'll probably just move on with his life while I'm stuck behind thinking about him.

"Edward, are you okay?" He didn't even respond to my voice. I moved my hand to his and clutched it, becoming a little more panicked now… "Edward???"

"Huh?" I heard Alice snickering.

"Oh, you didn't respond and you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I just was thinking."

"Oh, you must be a deep thinker then."

"Sometimes yes."

We sat in silence. I looked down and noticed our hands were still intertwined. As much as I knew he probably didn't even realize they were together, I liked them that way, and there was nothing in the world that could make me be the one to break them apart.

It felt wonderful to have my hand in his, warm, natural. I had not really dated any guys before, but I had a feeling this was not what it would feel like with anyone else. This felt perfect, like our hands were designed to be together.

Suddenly the limo stopped, I looked up to see if we were at a stoplight, and saw that we were already in front of the airport. Where did the ride go? No! This couldn't be happening? I didn't know how to pull myself away from these people, my family. Especially Edward, this felt impossible!

I started breathing harder and could feel tears threatening to overflow. I tried to push them back in. I didn't want my last memories with these wonderful people who had changed my lives to be blurred by the tears in my eyes.

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you in." I looked over at Edward and his eyes looked the same as mine, as if they were holding in some deep emotion and heartbreak. This was a million times harder than I had ever imagined. What was I supposed to tell him before I got on the plane?

**A/N: Okay, so this next part will be slightly unrealistic, with new airport safety measures, but pretend with me.**

I looked down and saw that our hands were still together, Edward would have to have noticed by now, maybe that meant he felt the connection too. That thought brought a faint smile to my lips. Maybe we could at least keep in touch.

Everyone got out of the car to walk me in. Their servants grabbed all my bags, so I didn't have to worry about carrying anything except my purse. The positive side of wealth!

Edward and I walked into the airport together and I couldn't help but notice the appreciative stares we got from many people. I looked at the two of us trying to figure out why and I realized that we looked a lot like a couple the way we were walking together.

With Edward in the pair, it was automatically a very good looking one, regardless of what his partner looked like. Normally I would have put myself in the plain category, but today I was wearing some of the clothes Alice gave me, and as she insisted she do my look one last time, I was looking pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

We probably looked like the prime couple walking through the airport, if only the people knew what lay behind the surface. The pain I knew I was experiencing. Who knew what Edward was feeling? He was awfully hard to read.

We passed through security. Edward had a pass that let him go to the gate with me even though he wouldn't be on the plane, another plus for having connections. We sat in the waiting area, there was about half an hour before my plane would leave.

"Edward, I want to go to the bathroom and get a snack before I leave, would you mind coming with me, I don't feel comfortable going alone?"

"Of course Bella."

We walked down looking for a bathroom. I went in, cleaned myself up and went back out. Edward was leaning against a pole waiting for me.

"So, what would you like to have on the plane?"

"Um, just something that tastes good, they will have meals on the flight, but I'm guessing they won't taste all that great."

"I would say that's a pretty good guess."

We walked into one of the side stores and I got out my purse to pay for a couple bags of candy and a pack of gum when Edward came up behind me and paid before I could get my wallet out.

"What was that for?"

"What? You thought I was going to let you pay for that?"

"Um… ya?"

"Well, think again! You have to let me at least pay for you, I'm not going to be able to see your beautiful face commonly pretty soon."

Did he seriously just call me beautiful? I think I might be hallucinating, I think I must be going into shock from information overload. Wait, hallucination or not, he was waiting for me to respond.

"Um… I guess you can pay for it then."

"I'm going to miss you Bella, a lot."

"Same here, I feel like we really connected after just knowing each other for a little while."

"I agree, I can honestly say, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Same here, and I thought I wouldn't like you when I first saw you at school."

"Yeah, I thought the same when I heard Jessica talking to you, but I got to know you and realized you weren't anything like her."

"Yeah, a lot has changed in such a short amount of time."

"Seriously."

We fell back into silence, but it felt as if something was left unsaid, or maybe that was just me. Everything in me wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I had been raised that the initiator in the relationship should be the guy, plus I didn't want to ruin the last few moments I had with him by blurting out how I felt about him and making a fool of myself.

We got back to Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Alice still looked as if she was mad at Edward about something, I couldn't figure out what though. I looked up at the board and it said my plane would be arriving in ten minutes. The time went so fast when I wanted it to drag!

They called my section, of course I would be in first class when the Cullens were in charge. I stood up to get in line and Edward walked with me.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you, before you go."

"What is it Edward?"

"I know this might seem strange, especially after only knowing you for a short time, but after meeting you, everything changed in my life, I could see reason and I felt happier than I ever have before. Even with the sleep depravation from that strange baby, I felt ecstatic and alive every day when I woke up. Bella, that's because you came into my life. I have treasured the time we have spent together. I valued every minute you spent with me. I don't deserve you, you are so much better than me, and yet I was blessed greatly by the influence you had in my life. And I know you probably don't feel the same way, but Bella, I love you, I'm in love with you, I'll always love you. I've never felt the way I do about you. I'll love you no matter what you do. I'll always be there for you, no matter how you feel. I always want to be your prince in shining armor, to hold you when you cry, and to pick you up off the ground."

I was silent, he loved me, I was shocked….

"So, yeah, I just wanted to let you know that, don't worry, I don't expect you to feel the same way…"

I finally could speak, "Edward, I love you too, I would have told you, but I thought there was no way you could love me back."

"Of course, you are everything that means something to me in my life now. If I wasn't banned here to Forks I would be following you to Scotland, it's tearing me apart to leave you."

"I feel the same way."

And suddenly he was leaning down, our faces merely centimeters apart and he hesitated, as if making sure I was okay with this. I lifted my face as a sign of approval and our lips met.

I was carried away into a place of bliss and peace by the simple touch of his lips. The kiss did not last long, there was a line building behind me, but I would treasure it forever. When we separated, tears were streaming freely from both of our faces.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Bella, my heart's going with you, I will come for you. I will wait for you, I'll understand if you find someone else, but I will look for you. I can't imagine my future without you in it. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, my heart will stay with you, take care of it for me."

"Always, my precious Bella."

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye."

I walked onto the plane and when I looked out the window, I could see Edward against the glass. I waved, but I was not sure if he saw me or not. When would I ever see my love again?

EPOV

She loved me back!!! This was better than I ever imagined, and worse, as she was leaving. But now I knew we could have a future together. After seeing Alice's satisfied gloat, I went to the window and watched Bella's plane.

I looked for her in the individual windows, and I thought I saw her, but it was hard to be sure, we were a good distance away from the plane and the windows were awfully small. Her plane took off into the air, and I felt my breath leave me, _'Goodbye Bella, my love' _I longed to see her again, when would that be?

APOV

Yes!!!!!!!!!! VICTORY!!!!!!!!! They kissed, and told each other they loved each other, just like I planned. Now, for the next part of my plan…

**Yay!!! They love each other. And there was the first kiss that many of you were questioning me about ******

**So, you seriously all need to LOVE me! This is the longest chapter by FAR! I also just typed for an hour and a half straight, and it was a really quick update!!!**

**So, I better get reviews, otherwise the update might take a while. Okay, I hate threatening, but I just worked my butt off, so if you can't click a little button and write a couple words, that's a little pathetic!**

**Happy New Year!**


	17. Alice is amazing

**WOW!!!! You guys are all AMAZING!!! That was the most reviews I have ever received! 24, that's awesome!! Thank you SO much!**

**Your reviews are all so sweet, I love reading them.**

**Okay, so again, I don't own the characters, unfortunately, they all belong to Stephenie Meyers :)**

BPOV

Sitting on the plane I thought back to all that had happened. I was now flying away from my love, but at least I knew he loved me, that thought could comfort me at least.

I sat back and thought about how we met, the first day, living at his house. Tears came to my eyes when I thought about when Charlie died and how Edward was there for me. I wondered if there would ever be another person like Edward, compassionate, sweet, loving, and good-looking. I smiled to myself thinking about how all the girls were crazy about him.

He was only interested in me, the thought made me smile through my tears.

EPOV

I returned to our house and looked around. It seemed surprisingly empty, what was there that interested me now? Nothing, I wanted to be with Bella. I slumped onto the couch and wondered what she was thinking right now.

Obviously she was on the plane, I had a feeling she wouldn't be one for plane-jumping.

I started thinking about when I told her I loved her, when I looked into her face, the words had suddenly come to me. I didn't understand it, she made me suddenly eloquent. I guess I could understand how I felt about her when I looked her in the face.

I thought about the kiss. She was not the first girl I had kissed, remember, I was sent to Forks for behavior that shed a bad light on my family. I realized now all of that meant nothing, that was simply my cry for someone that I could spend time with, who appreciated me for something more than my money and status.

Who would have known that the place of my punishment would be the place I would find that person? Well, maybe Alice, she seemed to have an uncanny knack for seeing that type of stuff.

But, that kiss with Bella, it meant everything to me, it wasn't that desperation for someone who cared about me from before, this was pure want and adoration of Bella. It was spurred by love and devotion.

It was most possibly one of the best moments of my life. She kissed me back, symbolizing her love for me. It sent feelings I had never felt before coursing through my veins. Everything felt alive, new, and beautiful in those few seconds.

I knew that I would never meet another like Bella. She made me feel great, as if I should be a completely different person. I needed to be me, but work to put myself to my best potential.

I knew then, that I was not going to mope around wishing Bella were near, I was going to work my butt off in school and in everything to make myself the best man I could be, maybe then I could deserve her.

APOV

I waited a few hours and then I decided it was time to give Daddy a call. In case you don't remember, daddy is the person who I have wrapped around my pinky finger. The term "Daddy's Little Girl" was made because of me, not because I'm a goody-two-shoes, but because he thinks I am.

Daddy loves me and I can give him the equivalent of puppy-eyes even over the phone, it works very well when I need something.

I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," his gruff voice answered, he still hadn't figured out caller id, so he did not know it was his beloved daughter on the phone.

"Hi Daddy!!"

"Alice, sweetheart, I've missed you!"

"I know, I've missed you too Daddy."

"How has it been in Forks?"

"Well, it was pretty good, but lately I've really missed you, and England. I think we just share that common love of English soil, we're so much alike Daddy, everyone can tell we're related." _Choke me! _This sounded so fake even to me, but daddy soaked it all up, he loved being told we were similar.

"You're right, well, as soon as Edward improves, you can come back. You could come home whenever you would like, but I know you want to stick around Edward."

"Ya, I do, but Daddy, you'll never believe it. Edward's improved SO much lately, it's like he's a whole other person. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! Sending him to Forks was a brilliant idea, Daddy, but of course, that's only to be expected since you're a genius!" I was starting to sound preppy, thankfully Daddy was clueless!

"Ah, thanks Alice, that's such a sweet compliment, especially coming from you. What has Edward done that's convinced you of his changed heart?"

Uhh, think fast Alice…

"Well, you see, he had to do a project in psychology with a fake baby, and I had never seen him so sweet, not only to the baby, which he cared for like the most caring of parents, but also to the girl that he was partnered with, it wasn't anything like those old flings he used to have, he was very sweet and respectful. He was crazy about her, but he didn't tell her because he valued her friendship too much to risk losing it."

"Well, that does seem pretty sweet."

"Yeah, and then the girl's father died and he was totally there for her, it was really cool. He put everything aside and cared for her and let her grieve, it was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen. But it wasn't just with the girl that he was changed, it was also with everything. He had Esme teach him how to cook, he drove us places so the chauffer could have a break, and he helped us all out when we needed it. He also, wait for it… CLEANED HIS ROOM!!!!"

"Whoa!"

"I know, he's completely different!"

"Okay, I believe you, I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme, and then you two can come home when you want."

"Thanks Daddy, I love you, can't wait until I get to see you again!"

"Same for you kiddo." Eww, kiddo? Honestly!

"Goodbye Daddy!"

"Bye, sweetheart." What was he going to call me next, love-muffin?

He hung up and I skipped into the main room only to find a pathetic looking Edward on the couch, but instead of moping like I expected, he was doing homework. What? When had Edward ever done homework? Maybe I wasn't completely lying when I told Daddy he was completely different.

"Um, Edward, are you actually doing homework?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you." Alright then, grumpy, I'll just have to force it out of you.

"Oh, really, well, maybe I should just call Daddy back and tell him to never mind what I just told him." Edward perked up, he knew the power I had over our father.

"Wait, what did you tell him?"

"You first, what's with the homework?"

"Okay, fine, I feel like I don't deserve someone as amazing as Bella, so I'm trying to work to become the best I can be for her." Okay, I had to admit, it was sweet, even if it was a tad bit sickening.

"Okay, I'll tell you then, you little love-sick puppy," he glared at me, "Sheesh, just speaking the truth, anyways, I was talking to Daddy and telling him how much you had changed since coming to Forks. Now remember, you will owe me huge when all of this is done, because I did this solely for you. So, I told him a lot about your new attitude, which we both know is because of Bella, but he does not have to know that. So… I convinced him to let us come home, now, do you love me?"

Edward stared at me for a second, complete shock on his face when suddenly he jumped up and hugged me.

"Alice, thank you SO SO SO SO SO much!!!! I love you!!! Not like I love Bella, but you know what I mean. THANK YOU!!! I will do anything you want to thank you, this is AMAZING!"

"Don't worry, I'll hold you to that, but you're welcome. Now, know that he hasn't actually agreed yet, he has to talk to Carlisle and Esme, but you know the power I hold over him, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You're amazing Alice!"

"If you didn't know that by now, you are crazy!"

Just then, we heard the phone ring in the kitchen, signaling that it was for Carlisle and Esme.

"That's probably him."

We both waited to see the outcome.

EsmePOV

I heard the phone ring and went to answer it. Alice and Edward's father was on the phone.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with you about my son. Alice told me he has improved quite a bit since I last saw him and I wanted to verify that with you before I let him come back home."

"Well, I believe he has improved a lot sir. There was one girl, but he was very respectful towards her, nothing like before, and I'm not sure if that was the cause of the change, or not."

"Okay, so without the girl it could be a little different?"

"I hope not, but I can't be sure."

"Okay, maybe I'll give him a chance to be in public, but away from our house, where all of the previous temptations will arise."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I'm going to send him, and obviously Alice will follow, to the Hales. They will be with their cousins, and around the media, but not as much as he would have at home."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan sir."

"Thank you. I will call when all the arrangements are made."

"Sounds good."

"Goodbye Esme."

"Goodbye sir."

I hung up and went to tell Edward and Alice what would happen.

EPOV

Esme came in and told us we would be going to the Hales. That would be fun, but she told us that our father decided we would only be allowed to go with them on outings, other wise we must stay in the house, and we could go no more than five miles away from the house.

That would be unbearable. I would be so close to Bella, the Hales live in Scotland, but I wouldn't be able to go see her. How was I supposed to cope?

I looked over, expecting Alice to look glum, but instead her eyes brightened and she looked like she was going to jump into an extremely hyper happy-dance. Oh right, I forgot, she was dating one of the cousins. Well, before you go telling the media there's a major problem with cousins dating, all the Hale kids are adopted, so Alice and Jasper aren't related. Two of the Hale kids are dating each other, awkward arrangement if you ask me. That is Emmett and Rosalie, they're… one of a kind.

Of course Alice wouldn't care once she knew she could be with Jasper, I would have to suffer alone.

BPOV

The plane started its descent and suddenly I started to panic. I had no idea what any of them looked like, how was I supposed to know who to go to? And what if these people were complete creepers? Or what if some stalker figured out I would be looking for the people adopting me and pretended to be them and then lead me off to some faraway place where they murdered me.

My heart was pounding by now and I was getting ready to start sweating profusely. _Stop it Bella, this is going to be these peoples' first impression of you, do you want to look like a sweating pig who has nervous attacks? _I managed to calm myself down some and pulled out a mirror and redid my makeup… Alice would be proud.

Just thinking her name made tears come to my eyes… Alice, Edward, when would I ever see them again?

**I was really tempted to end it right here, but I had a few cliffies already in this story, so I would feel too cruel ******

Our plane landed and they went through the whole procedure of explaining that you needed to keep your seatbelt on until the plane had come to a complete stop, I mean honestly, how much can happen when you are going 3 mph on a runway? (**For those of you who don't have miles, that is very slow- like INSANELY slow, about walking pace**).

Finally, the doors opened and I exited the plane, holding on to my bag, the one with my favorite teddy bear. I grabbed my teddy's hand briefly before exiting, knowing this would be another life-changing experience he would go through with me.

When I got into the main area, I realized all my fears were for no need. A group of five people had a HUGE sign that said, "Welcome to Scotland Bella Swan!" I smiled and walked over.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes."

They all introduced themselves. The parents were named Katherine and Matthew. The kids were Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper (**Are you all screaming right now???**). Their last name was Hale.

It turns out all of the kids were adopted like me. They all knew how I felt. Jasper came from the states and when I told them about the panic attack I had on the plane, he said he had the same thing. Emmett snickered and said Jasper had a wet spot on his pants when he came off the plane. He was so scared he peed his pants, none of them mentioned it at the time, but once they got to know him and they were all comfortable, they teased him endlessly.

I found myself laughing with them and fitting in automatically. It was really neat to see how well I fit in with them!

I noticed Emmett and Rosalie holding hands. Rosalie saw me staring at them and told me they were a couple.

"Most people think it's a little weird, but we aren't actually related, so it's not like it's against the law, and we are made for each other."

"I think that's cool. It doesn't really matter who you are, if you're drawn to someone, no one should be able to stop you from being together."

"You sound as if you have experience in this Bella," Jasper commented, also making it sound like a question.

"Well, a guy in the states and I had that type of relationship, we will hopefully be able to get back together after I turn 18."

They all looked at me kind of funnily, as if they knew something I didn't.

"What?"

"Oh nothing dear," Katherine said, "they're all just sad you had to leave the guy you love."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard."

They all hugged me and we went to get my luggage. I had a feeling this family would be the perfect fit for me.

**Yay! This might be my longest chapter yet!! It could be a tie between the last chapter and this. I still have to check the word count, but ya, it's pretty amazing!**

**So, you should all know what's happening now, you are rather obtuse if you haven't figured it out… no offense. I hope you all liked it!!! I spent about two hours typing it!**

**Review, pretty pretty please!!! And, if you can, try to beat 24 reviews!!! that was so exciting, I loved it, so please make me happy by reviewing, cause remember, happy people make better writers, and better writers update sooner. **

**Next chapter should be all cute and loving, complete fluff, so it'll probably just be that chapter and an epilogue, it feels so weird to almost be done with this story! **

**Now, it's your turn… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	18. Back together

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews, you guys made another record! 29 reviews! I'm SO happy. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I procrastinated on my homework over break and now I'm back in school with finals coming up! **

**Enjoy this because it is the last actual chapter (before the epilogue!)**

**Once again, these characters, except for the few I made up, all belong to Stephenie Meyers, not me!**

EPOV

We were all packed up and ready to go. Off to Scotland with the Hales, but of course with my father's restrictions, I would not be able to visit Bella. I might as well have stayed here!

I was trying really hard to keep a good attitude because I knew Alice could eventually get us freedom, but if I did not behave, that would take a long time. So, the better I behaved, the sooner I could see my love.

When would this end?

BPOV

I was enjoying my time with the Hales. They were all really nice and welcoming. I was trying to keep a happy face for them, but it was awfully hard, everything that I loved in life was away from me, how could I be truly happy?

I still did my best and tried to put up a false façade. I began wearing more makeup than normal, hiding the redness around my eyes from crying all night because I missed Edward and Charlie.

I have a feeling Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all saw through my pretenses though, they constantly gave me hugs and told me they were sure it would all work out. It always seemed as if something was missing though, as if they knew something I didn't.

EPOV

The days had past, slowly forever pulling me apart, my body wishing I was with my love. On the plane, I put on my headphones and let soothing music come over me and calm me while I dreamt of the day I would once again be with Bella.

**(Sorry, I know I'm switching POV a lot!)**

BPOV

Katherine and Matthew **(her adoptive parents) **left, I guess they had relatives visiting. All the other kids seemed very excited about them coming. It could have just because of Jasper though, he was dating one of them (what was with this family and dating their relatives, well not blood-related, but still) and his exuberance seemed to rub off on everyone.

I found myself looking forward to their arrival and as the time came for them to arrive, I felt as if there was an invisible string pulling me towards them, now what was with that?

EPOV

Katherine and Matthew picked us up and Alice seemed to share a secret with them, or maybe she was just excited to see Jasper. They said everyone would have come to the airport, but there was something they had to do, so they stayed at home.

We drove and I felt as if I was being pulled by an invisible string to their house, weird, I've never really felt attached to their house, I enjoy them and all, but they held nothing compared to Bella.

We pulled up and I looked at the massive house, I was starting to feel excited about seeing everyone.

BPOV

I knew the visitors would be here soon, and I suddenly felt kind of awkward, they were all family and I was the odd man out. I guess we were cousins now too, but it still felt weird.

I was in a pretty summer dress with slight heels. Rosalie had done my hair and makeup, I looked really pretty, but not confident about meeting the newcomers.

What was I supposed to say? Hey cousins, long time no see! Seriously, as in, I've never seen you before!

I walked up the stairs and hid behind a wall. I heard the car pull up and everyone called for me to be down stairs, I slowly started to walk down, hopefully the visitors would already be in the house by the time I reached the bottom.

The door opened and the two came in, my mouth dropped, I could not believe what I was seeing, this could not be possible.

I saw Jasper's girlfriend run up and kiss him, but she looked exactly like Alice, it was Alice! My heart started beating sporadically as I looked at the other person.

It couldn't be… My bronze-haired angel was looking at everyone, he looked different than when I last saw him, broken somehow.

I gasped and found that I couldn't move.

He looked around and was smiling slightly at everyone. They all had smirks on their faces, I got the feeling they all knew what was going on. He looked at them questionably.

"Edward?" I whispered.

It should have been physically impossible for him to hear me, but he turned. I saw the shock cross his face as we stood their, two frozen statues, staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella" he breathed.

"Heck yes!" Emmett bellowed, it was as if the dam had been opened. With tears streaming down my face, I ran towards Edward as he ran towards me. I collapsed into his embrace as we both cried out of happiness.

"I can't believe you're here, nothing was the same without you!"

"I know, it was the same for me, Bella, I can't believe it! I'm here, with you. Bella, I love you!"

"I love you too"

He leaned down and we had our second kiss, just as enjoyable as breathtaking as the first.

EPOV

I walked up to the door and entered. Alice, of course, jumped into Jasper's arms while I smiled at everyone. They were all looking at me as if I was missing something. I couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, I heard a little whisper, I couldn't make it out, but the musical quality reminded me so much of Bella that I couldn't help but turn.

And there she was. I wondered if I was hallucinating, maybe I had tried to act happy and my brain was shutting down. But no, this was too real, she was there and she was looking at me with the same shocked expression as I was looking at her with.

"Bella," her name escaped like a whisper, if this was simply a hallucination, I didn't want it to go away if I spoke too loud.

I heard Emmett yell, "Heck yes!" and suddenly understood, this was a set-up, they all knew what was going on. Knowing it was real, I sped towards Bella and took her in my arms. Breathing in her scent and memorizing the feel of having her in my arms.

She looked at me and I was once again mesmerized by her eyes, she told me, "I can't believe you're here, nothing was the same without you!"

She had no idea, I felt the same way, I told her, "I know, it was the same for me, Bella, I can't believe it! I'm here, with you. Bella, I love you!"

She told me she loved me too, and I knew there was one more thing I wanted to do to show her how much she meant to me, I wanted to kiss her again. I did and was carried away to a place of bliss.

**Hey, so there was the final chapter of fluff, etc. I know it's not very long, but there was only so much I could do, just the epilogue left now. Boo hoo, my mom's making me move away from Twilight once I finish this story ********.**

**Hope everyone is doing well! Review please!!! Hope everyone had a great new year and is doing well being back at school!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Muy importante!

So unfortunately, this is not the epilogue, I'm just letting you guys know that I'm not dropping off the end of the story.

This is dead week for me and I have so many assignments, it seems physically impossible to do them all. Writing this story will just have to go on hold for the moment.

I have huge stuff this week, then finals, which should be reasonably easy, but I'll still have to study, so the epilogue should be up next week, or the week after that at the latest.

Keep me in your prayers that I survive, there's a lot going on right now, both through school and people I know. There's a person I know who's gone missing, so I'm a little stressed out.


	20. EPILOGUE!

**Hello all! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up, if you read the author's note, you know why, but the epilogue is finally up :), so I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you SO much for all of your reviews, on the most recent chapters and the earlier ones, all of them were much appreciated and very encouraging. **

**For those of you who do not review with a logged in name and do not provide an email address for me to reply back to, thank you so much for your reviews. I want to give an extra special thanks to: R&R101 (), aphrodite (), and Angel (). All 3 of you were very encouraging and very sweet, and I really appreciate your kind words.**

**With no further delay… here is the epilogue… ENJOY!!!!**

6 Years Later…

BPOV

I slowly pulled my hair out of the curler, I was getting ready for my date with Edward. Today was our six year anniversary, we had been dating ever since he arrived in Scotland.

I thought about all that had happened since then. When I had told him I loved him in the airport that day, I knew I meant it.

What I had not realized, was that the love I had for him was more of a crush-love. As we dated and began to know each other better, I found myself falling deeply in love with him. The love I now had for him was the type of love that would last forever.

We had experienced distance and fights, but nothing could break the bond we shared. We both went to college at Cambridge, Edward graduated last year, that smart one. I was going to graduate in a matter of weeks.

I was beginning to wonder what would happen in my life. I was 23 and a soon-to-be college graduate. I had the dreamiest boyfriend I could ever imagine, but would we really stay together forever? I knew I was ready to be married, but I didn't know what Edward wanted.

I finished with my hair and makeup, yes I actually began to do a little more with my appearance as I got older, and I slipped on the beautiful dark blue gown that I was going to wear for our formal dinner.

I did not know where we were going, but Edward told me it was very fancy. Alice had helped me pick out the dress, and as I looked in the mirror, I felt amazed at the finished product. I really did look beautiful, and I did not think I was a vain person.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, I opened it. As I looked at the man I had come to love, my heart skipped a beat and I sighed as he hugged me tight. I breathed in his scent, feeling complete now that I was back in his presence.

Edward pulled back slightly to look at me,

"You look gorgeous, love." I blushed, unfortunately I had not grown out of that trait and Edward smiled his wonderfully crooked smile. He leaned in and kissed me quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes, you look handsome too, you know." I had just looked at his outfit and he looked stunningly handsome in a black tux with his copper hair styled, but slightly ruffled.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait for the surprised." I groaned, Edward knew how much I hated surprises.

Edward just smiled and opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me. I looked inside and saw six red roses.

"One rose for every wonderful year we've shared," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

I climbed in the car and sniffed the roses, they smelled heavenly.

"Thanks Edward, these are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Wow, cheesy much?" Both of us laughed.

We drove for a while and I told him about all the preparation and studying I was doing and he talked about his job at the hospital.

We were both ecstatic to be able to spend time together. Our lives were both very hectic at the moment, so every minute together was special.

We arrived at the restaurant, it was a beautiful Italian one that I had wanted to go to for a long time. The waiter led us in and then outside. I was waiting to sit at a table, but the waiter kept walking.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he looked down at me with a smile and at that moment I knew I would follow this man to the ends of the earth as long as Edward wanted me.

We finally arrived at a beautiful park with a large, blue lake. I saw a small boat with a candle in the middle and roses everywhere.

"Do you want some help getting in, miss?" Asked the busboy. I nodded, still amazed at the sight before me. He helped me in and I looked around in shock, and then looked back at Edward's face. He looked proud of himself, but then his expression turned into one of total love and adoration as he stared at me and rowed us out onto the lake.

"These roses are for you, 72 for every month we have spent together." I smiled and forced myself not to cry.

"Thank you Edward, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both caught up in our thoughts, when I suddenly realized there was no food.

"Are we going to eat here on the boat?"

"No, you'll see, tonight is all a surprise."

"Okay, fine, so far all the surprises have been amazing, so I'm not going to complain for once."

"I think that's a good thing."

I felt our boat scrape against the shore and I was about to get out when I felt Edward pull me back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Alright, then close your eyes." I closed my eyes, very confused as to what was going on. I felt something being pulled across my eyes.

"Is that a blindfold?"

"Yes, I know you very well, and I don't want you peeking." I pouted, then I felt Edward lightly brush my lips with a kiss.

"Hey, who told you to stop?" He laughed and kissed me one more time.

"Come on, I'll lead you to our eating spot."

"Don't let me fall."

"I will never let you fall, my precious Bella." True to his word, I stayed on my feet the entire way.

"Are you ready to see our dinner spot?"

"Yes!" I was actually pretty excited now.

I could smell wonderful aromas all around me. Food, and I think the smell from the roses in the boat had drifted over.

Edward took the blindfold off, and once again, I was shocked. Roses were everywhere.

"2,190 roses, one for every precious day I have had you in my life."

This time I couldn't help myself, I started to cry. I looked up at Edward.

"Edward, this is so sweet… thank you."

"Anything for you my dear." He walked over to me and wiped away my tears and hugged me.

We walked over to our dinner and it was so delicious. All of my favorite dishes were there, mushroom ravioli, clam linguini, and BREAD, lots of bread!

"You know me well! The way to my heart is most definitely bread!" We both laughed and finished eating our meals. Edward started fidgeting a bit and finally he turned to look at me.

"Bella, a little over six years ago, I told you I loved you, and I really thought I did at the time." What?! No! Oh gosh, tears began to spring up in my eyes, was he breaking up with me?

"But Bella, as I've gotten to know you better, I have found that I did not truly love you back then, did not really, truly love you. Bella, the love I feel for you now runs so deep and is so intense, words can not describe it. Bella, you are my everything, I feel as if strong cables connect us, as if I would not be able to stay away from you, even if I tired. Bella, what I'm trying to say is I love you, I will love you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With that he knelt down on one knee and held my hand while he looked into my eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I sat there and stared at him, I simply did not know what to say. After thinking he was going to break up with me, to this heartfelt, romantic proposal, I was completely shocked.

Then I realized Edward was still kneeling in what was most likely a very uncomfortable position. Tears began to run down my face.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Edward, I would like nothing more than to be your wife and to live with you and love you forever."

With that Edward stood up, pulled me out of my chair, and held me close. As he pulled away and stared into my eyes he whispered, "Forever will I love you Bella," and he leaned and spun me around as we kissed, starting our forever together.

**WOW!!!!!! I can't believe this story is done! I'm simply in a state of shock, plus it's a little depressing to stop typing and realizing this is not your life and you weren't just proposed to by Edward :), I get a little into the story as I write.**

**So, did you like the story? I really hope you did! If I ever publish a book or even write another fanfic, whether for Twilight or another book/movie/etc. I will post an A/N to let you all know!**

**Thank you so much for those of you who have read through this whole story, especially you who were with me from the very beginning, you are all very special to me and it is always great to hear from you! So, review and I hope to hear from you all!**


	21. Sequel?

**Hey all, so I wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**A lot of people have asked me to do a sequel to this story. I was not originally planning on it, but I would consider it if enough people want me to do one.**

**Another thing is, I have no idea what to do for a sequel, so if you want a sequel, tell me, and if you have any ideas let me know, or tell me what you would love to see for their future.**

**Thanks again for all of your support! **


	22. And now

**Okay, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but it is very unlikely that I will ever write a sequel to this story, I'm just not inspired with it. **

**I am starting a new story, so please read my new one, it is called Finding the One and it is about Claire and Quil and how their relationship progresses as they discover their love for each other. **


End file.
